Así nace el Amor
by Mikunami
Summary: Se despreciaban; esa era una realidad innegable. Por eso la única explicación lógica de que terminaran en tantas bochornosas -gay- situaciones, era que todo lo causaba una siniestra conspiración del universo. ¡Finalizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto y demás, sólo escribo esto para ayudar a crecer el yaoi en el mundo y sobre todo el SasuNaruSasu XD.

_©Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved._

Advertising:** Este fic presenta; AU, OoC justificado, Lime; si cualquiera de ellos no son de tu agrado ya estás advertido.**

* * *

**Así nace el Amor**

**En la Tienda**

Naruto Uzumaki se consideraba plenamente bendecido y afortunado en la vida; tenía todo lo que cualquier chico a sus diecisiete jubilosos años podría desear. Salud de hierro, una hermosa y genial familia, fieles amigos, inteligencia, simpatía y gracia; sin contar su carita de pícaro ángel y su perfecto cuerpo de atleta. Definitivamente tenía motivos para sentirse como todo un triunfador.

Especialmente ese día. Una de las chicas más bellas de su escuela le había pedido una cita; la dulce muñequita del colegio Hinata Hyuuga, había quedado con él para pasear por el distrito comercial. Siempre pensó que en realidad le caía mal a la morena, es decir, huida aterrorizada y con la cara de color granate al notar su presencia; quien diría que en realidad se trataba de timidez. Sakura-chan categóricamente estaba en lo correcto al decirle que no comprendía el corazón femenino.

Como aún faltaban horas para el esperado encuentro, y él tenía una buena dotación de películas sin ningún agregado cultural y con buenas dosis de acción, con las cuales entretenerse, se dispuso para verlas en la tranquilidad de su sala. Y lo habría hecho, si sus padres se hubiesen molestado en anunciarle que tanto las palomitas como demás alimento chatarra estaba agotado en su despensa.

Bueno que no era el fin del mundo. Tan sólo tenía que ir donde el mini super en la esquina de su calle, a eso de ocho casas, y surtirse de más basura comestible; no perdería más de diez minutos, lo que le dejaría unas tres horas para ver algo estúpidamente violento y veinte minutos para adecentarse para el gran evento de la tarde.

— Tengo que llevar uno de estos, papas familiares, quizás algo con queso y galletas de vainilla —nada como una dieta saludable para elevar su ánimo. Estaba a punto de tomar las bebidas, lo último en su repertorio comestible cuando un pequeño tirón a su playera, lo hiso girarse encontrándose con una anciana.

— Disculpa hijo ¿Podrías alcanzarme esas galletas?—cuestionó la viejecilla señalando una gran caja muy por arriba de su nivel.

— Claro señora —le encantaba ayudar a quien lo necesitara; esos pequeños actos altruistas eran de las cosas que más sabor le daban a su existencia. Quizás y algún día terminaría haciendo algo realmente importante que le diera algún título heroico, después de todo se valía soñar ¿No?

Naruto dejo sus víveres en el suelo, estirándose por alcanzar el pedido, estaba a punto de tenerlo en las manos cuando…

— No hijo, la caja de la última repisa —corrigió la anciana al ver que era el producto equivocado. El rubio subió la vista para localizar el nuevo objetivo, el cual de verdad estaba fuera de su parámetro—. Si quieres déjalo, iré donde mi nieto para que él la baje.

El hecho de lo frenara antes de siquiera intentarlo lo ofendió; su uno setenta no era para nada despreciable. Podía resignarse a los comentarios de esa señora o encapricharse y querer bajarlo el mismo. Tomó la opción número dos. Esas malditas galletas de nuez no lo vencerían ni en un millón de años.

Tozudo como nadie, buscó un apoyo para su pie, así se podría impulsar lo suficiente para llegar al alimento. Antes de que la mujer volviese él ya estaría listo para entregarse su pedido, y así la obligaría a disculparse por subestimarlo y agradecerle infinitamente que con su ayuda no había muerto de hambre. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco las cosas en su retorcida mente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —buen momento para querer virar la cara y saber quién era la elocuente persona que lo distraía. Su mano derecha apenas sostenida no pudo más con el peso de su cuerpo. Intentó girar para no caer de espaldas, sin contar con que el ente que le habló seguía tras de él, y que al momento de intentar usar el brazo izquierdo para darse algo de equilibrio, sólo provocó encestarle un buen codazo al occiso.

Ambos irremediablemente cayeron de forma tan vertiginosa, que Naruto estaba seguro que de no haber puesto la mano para evitar un buen porrazo, ahora los cerebros de los dos estarían esparcidos por el lustroso piso del mini super. Poco es decir que en el proceso de tal avería, se torció el brazo, su mandíbula terminó chocando con la frente de su acompañante, y estaba seguro que lo que sentía en su tobillo era un desgarre, sin contar daños a terceros ¡Pero vamos hombre, que ambos seguían vivos y eso era ganancia!

Se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente recostado sobre el desconocido cuerpo del sujeto, y de la manera más rápida que su aturdida cabeza le dejó reaccionar, se enderezó lo suficiente para comenzar a pedir disculpas hasta que la vos se le acabara. No era como si se le antojara pagar una indemnización por su torpeza ¿Verdad? Quizás al final todo se arreglaría con un lo siento salido de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Su respiración ya agitada, se paralizó en menos de un segundo al percatarse quien había sido el otro cristiano que sufrió más de una magulladura. Ahora que lo veía bien, eso de quedar con los sesos esparcidos o el cuello roto ya no resultaba tan desalentador.

Mientras la persona frente a él fuese un espejismo y no el insufrible de Sasuke Uchiha, aun podía seguir viviendo con tranquilidad. El hombre que más aborrecía -y que más lo aborrecía- en el mundo era a quien por poco mataba ¿Le creería que todo fue un accidente?

— ¡Serás imbécil! —le rugió el Uchiha, que por muy genes supremos que se cargase, por un momento creyó que la luz blanca se lo llevaría a un mejor lugar. Su única e inocente intención, era burlarse de ese dobe por estar escalando estantes como si de un mono se tratara, y mira ahora en donde -y como- había terminado; la vida no podía ser más injusta. Pensar que salió de su casa por un refrigerio para ignorar por cinco minutos a su hermano, y ahora no sentía medio cuerpo, eso sin contar con que su frente seguro que tendría un bonito recuerdo, que lo acompañaría por unas dos semana; tal chichón no se la bajaría de un día para otro. Tampoco el golpe en toda su columna.

— Vaya, vaya. Si sus hermanos los vieron ahora, seguro que estarían la mar de dichosos —ambos jóvenes voltearon ante el cínico comentario, topándose con un pelirrojo que miraba aburrido la situación.

Sus caras estaba dignas de una foto -cosa que no se desaprovechó ya que Sasori sacó rápidamente su celular para preservan el momento-. Hasta ese instante tanto Sasuke como Naruto, se percataron que estaba recostados, con las piernas entrecruzadas, prácticamente abrazados, y con la cara tan próxima al contrario, que pocos se tragarían que la situación fue involuntaria.

Por tres razones el día del Uzumaki estaba oficialmente jodido;

Primero su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido, que no se sentía ni en condiciones de llegar a su casa. Adiós a la hermosa Hinata y el paseo dominguero por la ciudad.

Segundo, en ese momento lo único que quería era ir a su cama y enterrarse en las cobijas hasta que la vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido -y quizás también lo moretes- desapareciera.

Y tres, la cara de estupefacción que mostraba la anciana que había arribado al lado, del que ahora estaba seguro era su nieto, mientras cuchicheaba lo impúdicos que eran los jóvenes de hoy en día, estaba sacando unas tremendas ansias homicidas de su interior.

No tanto por la mala interpretación de la vieja, que va, eso no se podía evitar, hasta él admitía que la posición era simplemente escandalosa.

Lo que más lo hería era que esa vieja de los mil demonios se negó a recibir su ayuda, y en cambio llamó al enano de Sasori, dios que el tipo era como diez centímetros más bajo que él.

Era la última vez que se ofrecía a socorrer a una viejecilla.

* * *

Notas

Entre todas mis responsabilidades, el hecho de que están "renovando" mi casa, el clima que termina inundando la colonia o derritiendo el ánimo; que mi cuarto es un caos porque se me ocurrió "acomodarlo", y que no tengo plata ni para salir a la tienda de la esquina; llegó esta idea.

No se preocupen, serán episodios la mar de cortos -sólo un acto lo juro-, más que nada para entretenerme en algo y desestresarme de los fics con más peso; así que si gustan regalarme un review por esta cosa, es más que bienvenido.

Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**En el Parque**

Sasuke Uchiha creía tener más de lo cualquier ser humano podía desear; es decir era él. Si ser Sasuke Uchiha no bastaba -humildad se vende por separado-, entonces tan sólo tenía que echar en cara su maravilloso físico, su prodigiosa inteligencia, el que era jodidamente perfecto en básicamente todo lo que requiriese habilidades manuales, corrección, en llanamente todo. Su familia tampoco estaba tan mal, quizás su padre llegaba a ser un tanto estricto y huraño y su madre se desubicaba en muchas cosas -omitamos a su hermano mayor, ese si era un tema que no quería tocar-; pero al final siempre lo apoyaban y lo alentaban a dar lo mejor de sí, o destruir a la competencia que era básicamente lo mismo.

Sasuke además contaba con el molesto título, de ser el rompecorazones por excelencia de su instituto; soñado por toda chica que rondara entre los doce a veinticinco años. Vaya suerte para el gatito de diecisiete primaveras.

Pero no todo era rosa pastelón, en la negramente orgullosa existencia de nuestro niño de rebelde cabellera color carbón.

Existía aquel al que consideraba sencillamente su némesis; un tío tan insoportable -entre su hiperactividad que rallaba la demencia y la ingenuidad con tintes de estupidez- que su sola presencia era capaz de arruinarle el día más jubiloso. Naruto Uzumaki y todo su resplandeciente encanto cegador, se podían ir muy a la mierda por si por él fuese. Odiaba a ese rubio bobalicón con aires de héroe.

De cualquier forma el sentimiento era mutuo, quizás ninguno de los dos sabría jamás a que se debía el desprecio por el contrario. Y tampoco era algo que les importara demasiado. Pero como buen Uchiha, para Sasuke era bien recibida, cualquier oportunidad para fastidiar la existencia del de las gemas añiles.

Ese sábado al salir rumbo a su curso de caligrafía*, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor -al igual que la desbordante dicha futura- al encontrar tirado como un perezoso perro callejero, al Uzumaki que más detestaba.

Eso de los atajos por el parque parecía ser buena opción. Escucharía más seguido a Mikoto de ahora en adelante.

Ahí bajo un frondoso árbol, entre una suave cama de césped, estaba Naruto durmiendo a pierna suelta, siendo cobijado por los cálidos rayos que anunciaban el verano. Y parecía que el rubito acababa de entrar al sueño profundo; los sonidos de rana que emitía lo comprobaban.

Era la oportunidad perfecta de venganza.

Aun le quedaban recuerditos de cómo unas semanas atrás, ese güero andrajoso de los mil demonios se le había tirado encima, en tal acto kamikaze, que por poco sale a la perfección. Vaya que las futuras consecuencias le trajeron más de un problema físico. Pero por lo que más lo detestaba, era por la humillación que pasó a manos de Itachi, esa comadreja aún hoy se burlaba de la foto tomada por el idiota de Sasori.

Sacó un marcador permanente de su morral, dispuesto a dejar al blondo como el bufón que en realidad era; sabía que la casa del zorro estaba alejada lo suficiente para tener un buen recorrido lleno de humillación y vergüenza -la información iba de parte de Itachi, no es que a él le importase la vida de Naruto, que quede claro-, y considerando que al parecer podía ocurrir el terremoto del siglo e incluso así nada despertaría al del de los ojos claros, se daría el lujo de poner todo el detalle digno de una rebuscada obra barroca.

Acercó el plumín lentamente a la cara de su enemigo, sigiloso cual felino al acecho, inclinando de forma involuntaria su cuerpo en el transcurso. Estaba a punto de rozar la punta del instrumento en la bronceada cara del contrario cuando…

— ¿Qué haces nii-san*? —la vocecilla aguda petrificó su cuerpo al instante. Aterrorizado ante la idea de que alguien lo hubiese descubierto cometiendo una broma tal infantil e indigna para un Uchiha. Volteó la cara lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos tan blancos como perlas, colocados suavemente sobre un rostro de porcelana, que enmarcaba una larga y sedosa cabellera marrón. Una niña que no superaba los once años, lo miraba intrigada.

— Sabes, estoy ocupado, así que retírate —el chascarrillo aún no estaba perdido, era tan sencillo como deshacerse de la mocosa y seguir con lo suyo, para luego burlarse del idiota durmiente -el que aparentemente seguía sin percibir nada del mundo exterior-. A la pequeña le fue indiferente la petición, ya que seguía ahí viendo fijamente al Uchiha, inclusive se había ladeado levemente para tener mejor panorama de los jóvenes.

— ¿Vas a besarlo? —preguntó ansiosa, con un matiz que le causó indignación inmediata al albino muchacho ¿De qué demonios hablaba esa chiquilla tarada?

Fue en el instante, en que se decidió echar él mismo a la niña, para que dejara de atosigarlo, que se percató del estado en el que se encontraba con Naruto. El rubio con las manos a cada lado de su cara y las piernas ligeramente abiertas, entre las cuales se posicionaba la rodilla derecha del Uchiha, el que parecía que lo iba a asaltar a la mínima oportunidad. Seguramente desde la perspectiva de la infante, Sasuke estaba a punto de darle un buen morreo al rubio. Casi vomita ante tal -extremadamente desagradable- imagen mental.

Iba a aclararle ciertos aspectos a la de cabello castaño, cuando en un súbito e impredecible movimiento Naruto cambió de posición, sujetando el único brazo que Sasuke utilizaba de soporte, apresándolo como si se tratase de una almohada y llevándose con él, todo el equilibrio que el moreno poseía.

Lo siguiente fue bastante predecible. Sasuke cayó sobre Naruto, el rubio despertó ante tal agresión contra su humanidad, se dieron cuenta de la indecorosa posición en la que estaban, con sus caras tan cerca que más de uno pensaría que a esos chicos les gustaba liarse en parque públicos. El rubio gritó, maldijo y golpeó -en ese orden-, todo lo que representara genes Uchiha que estuviese a menos de diez centímetros de él. Sasuke se defendió tan bien como pudo, excusándose con el patético cuento de que él caminaba tan tranquilo cuando el Uzumaki había sostenido su pierna haciéndolo tropezar.

Y así terminaron ambos, entre una buena pelea que les estropeó la sabatina mañana.

Hanabi por otro lado, estaba feliz de haber presenciado tan tierno acontecimiento de tan puro amor varonil. De verdad que el Uchiha a punto de besar a Naruto-kun era un espectáculo digno de repetición. Lástima que al parecer ambos eran muy tímidos para soportar público. También era una pena que su hermana mayor gustara tanto del Uzumaki; ya se encargaría ella después de aclararle a Hinata que el rubito era propiedad de Sasuke nii-san.

* * *

Notas

*Recuerden que en Japón el uso de los_ kanji_ y el perfeccionamiento de la escritura, es un aspecto muy importante en su vida, por lo tanto no es extraño que muchos jóvenes y adultos asistan a cursos especializados en esto.

*Nii-san, es un honorifico "informal" que en muchas ocasiones los niños utilizan para referirse a jóvenes mayores que ellos, y que no necesariamente exprese parentesco.

Espero que les haya gustado, en si el principal objetivo se está cumpliendo. Hoy que estaba trabajando en varios borradores del resto de mis historias, llegue a un punto en donde sentí que el cerebro se me secó; así que me dije; "A ver si puedes escribir siquiera una viñeta de Así nace el amor" y miren, la terminé antes de darme cuenta. A ver si después de esto la inspiración sigue su curso y puedo actualizar Complejos de Padre para la noche.

Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben cualquier comentario recibido por esta cosa me pone muy feliz, así que muchas gracias a quienes se molestan en dejar review;

**Hokuto no Ken; Natusky; ika; tSuKi Ai KoU; PUMI; saku-ann; ; Nekomata Uchiha; castiel black y GenoBlack. **

Cualquier error me avisan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bajo la lluvia**

Sabía que era mala idea salir, unas horas de calma no eran suficiente prueba de que el clima mejoraría. No por nada en la televisión anunciaron nuevas tormentas para todo el sábado; era verdad que los tipos del clima solían equivocarse en más ocasiones de las que acertaban, pero aun así el optimismo de su madre no estaba justificado.

Aunque claro, quien podría evitar que Kushina se pusieran eufórica al saber de las absurdas baratas que se llevarían a cabo sólo por un día en la plaza comercial. Y él como buen hijo que era -y al no tener actividades programadas, a diferencia de su padre y "hermano"-, tenía la responsabilidad de acompañarla y evitar que la tarjeta de crédito se quedara en números rojos.

— Te dije que fuéramos mañana-ttebayo —le reprochó el menor mientras el automóvil se desplazaba lentamente por las desoladas calles; el agua caía con tanta intensidad que los limpiaparabrisas no se daban abasto, por momentos el cielo parecía querer destruir el vehículo con los fragmentos de granizo que se estrellaban en el toldo. Mínimo ya iban de vuelta a casa, nada como un refugio seco y con deliciosa comida caliente para levantar el espíritu.

— Vamos cariño, sabes que la venta era sólo por hoy, además la naturaleza nos ayudó al deshacerse de la competencia —comentó sonriente la Uzumaki, desviando por segundos la vista por el retrovisor, para apreciar todas las cosas que se había comprado. Ni un monzón podría quitarle en ese instante, la perturbadora mueca de dicha que inundaba su cara. Precisamente por eso se sorprendió Naruto, al notar como Kushina arrugaba ligeramente el entrecejo, en el momento en que dobló la esquina que los separaba de su acogedora morada—. Naruto ¿Acaso ahí hay una persona? —señaló la pelirroja al frente, justo a dos puertas de la suya.

Naruto agudizó su vista, reparando en que efectivamente un individuo estaba parado bajo el inclemente torrencial que se había desatado ¿Qué clase de lunático estaba tan tranquilo soportando tan espantoso diluvio?

— ¿No es Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó la bermeja, aparcando el auto en la entrada de su residencia. La madre entonces se percató de que el pobre chico de cabello negro al parecer estaba desesperado por entrar en su casa, mientras la helada lluvia continuaba empapando su cuerpo. Por su parte Naruto apenas podía contener la risa; quien diría que hasta al perfecto chico Uchiha podía cometer tal torpeza como olvidar las llaves de su casa; seguramente esta era alguna venganza cósmica por lo ocurrido en el parque dos semanas atrás, mientras el bastardo prepotente se quedaba sufriendo las tempestades climáticas, él estaría cómodamente en su casa viendo televisión, abrigado con una cálida cobija—. Naru entra a la casa, yo voy a ayudar a Sasuke-kun —expresó contundente la cobriza, abriendo la puerta con toda la intención de ayudar al pelinegro.

Las palabras de su dulce mamá alertaron de inmediato al rubito, por mucho que odiase al Uchiha no iba a permitir que por el descuido de ese tarado, su madre terminara también toda empapada y menos teniendo techo bajo el cual refugiarse a menos de tres pasos.

— Mejor tu entra a la casa mamá, yo voy por el tem… digo Sasuke —y antes de que la pelirroja protestara nada, Naruto ya estaba corriendo en dirección a nuestro gato mojado.

Ser caballeroso tenía sus consecuencias, como el hecho de estar parado en el vestíbulo de su casa, con su peor enemigo al lado, ambos intentando aniquilarse con la mirada y titiritando de frío, mientras Kushina buscaba cualquier trapo que los ayudara a secarse.

Sasuke se limitaba a rogar que Naruto sufriese algún siniestro que le borrara intempestivamente la memoria; quizás le había ayudado en esta ocasión, pero le costaría que le jodiera toda la vida con tan penosa memoria. La cosa no se podría poner más horrible.

— Lo siento chicos, pero sólo me queda una toalla limpia y tendrán que compartirla —quizás había sacado conclusiones muy apresuradamente—. Ves Naruto, por eso te dije que también debíamos comprar toallas.

— Claro mamá —y por eso debían de dejar al maldito teme muriéndose de pulmonía en la calle.

— Muchas gracias Kushina-san —pronunció el Uchiha intentando tomar la tela, acto que fue impedido por una morena mano que se le adelantó. Cinco segundos más tarde, nuestros maduros protagonistas estaban enfurruñándose discutiendo quien usaría la toalla primero.

— Al parecer de todo me tengo que encargar yo —expresó cansada la Uzumaki. Tomó la gran toalla por la que esos niños estaban peleando, para enseguida comenzar a secarlos al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que las protestas que profirieran no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Sabía que esos dos no tenían muy buena relación ¡Pero por un demonio! ¡Que eran vecinos y mínimo debía de existir algo cortesía! El que ellos estuviesen enemistados no significaba que el resto de ambas familias se comportasen igual.

— Y dime Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo fue que se te olvidaron las llaves de tu casa? —preguntó la mujer, pasando el paño por los sedosos cabellos color azabache.

— Al parecer Itachi perdió las suyas y tomó las mías sin avisarme —contestó el moreno aguantando las extravagancias de la pelirroja; por mucho que le molestaran sus acciones, ella lo estaba auxiliando; además sabía que meterse con la bermeja era un estupidez, si querías conservar tu integridad física mejor quedarte callado y ser obediente.

La risita de Naruto no podía aderezar mejor el panorama. El rubio ya quería que fuese lunes para tan pronto pisar el salón de clases, pudiese contar las maravillosas desventuras del insufrible príncipe del hielo. Siquiera algo bueno había arribado con la lluvia.

Ese idiota de su hermano se la iba a pagar muy caro en esta ocasión. Pese a que en su brillante existencia, había tenido que soportar diversas vergüenzas -la mayoría de la mano de Naruto-, nunca creyó que su blanquecina piel pudiese alcanzar tal tono de rojo, como el que seguramente estaba invocando.

— Ohh vamos Naru, todos podemos tener un descuido —enunció Kushina, en desacuerdo con las burlas de su hijito—. Recuerdas cuando en las clases de natación se te olvidaba tu ropa interior limpia y tenía que llevártela —ahora era otro rostro el que competía por la coloración granate.

— ¡Mamá! —ingenuo Naruto que creyó en la sensatez de su progenitora ¿Por qué las madres podían sacar recuerdos tan penosos en las situaciones menos oportunas? El rubio no quería ni voltear el rostro para contemplar la inmunda expresión de dicha, que seguramente figuraba en la cara de Sasuke.

— ¡Ups! Bueno voy a buscar una muda limpia, pasen al baño y terminen de secarse —quizás se había excedido un poco; pero como saberlo si los jóvenes arman jadeo por cualquier nimiedad.

La esbelta silueta de Kushina volvió a perderse por el amplio corredor de la casa Uzumaki; y ¿Eran figuraciones de Naruto o se fue tarareando una alegre cancioncilla? Mejor no indagar en la perversa mente de la pelirroja.

— Así que ¿Qué era lo que se te olvidaba dobe? —cuestionó burlón el Uchiha, aprovechando el momento para acaparar la toalla, dirigiéndose campante al tocador de la residencia.

— Yo no digo nada de esto y ti se te olvida lo que acaba de decir mi madre —rugió el blondo, toda la contestación que recibió de Sasuke fue una ligera -casi imperceptible- afirmación con la cabeza.

Adiós a sus planes de refugio y comida caliente, pasando una tranquila tarde frente al televisor.

De verdad sabía que era mala idea salir con esa lluvia.

* * *

Notas

¡Qué cutre! ¡¿Tanto de esperar y saco esto?

La verdad es que la idea me gustaba más como se veía en mi mente; pero por otra parte, yo dije desde el comienzo este fic era para relajarme y poder escribir algo no muy elaborado, y al terminar el capi brotó la inspiración para seguir con el resto de mis historias, así que de algo sirvió.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a quien se toma la molestia de comentar;

**Saku-ann; Yuki-2310; Hokuto no Ken; Natusky; Nekomata Uchiha; ; Nena; ika; PUMI; GenoBlack; Castiel Black; jennita y lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bajo el sol**

Había muchas cosas que molestaban a Sasuke; los animales, los tumultos, el ruido, Naruto, el tráfico, la estupidez, la incompetencia, Naruto, la lluvia de ahora en adelante. Y así podríamos llegar a enlistar miles de aspectos que le eran completamente desagradables al niñato Uchiha. Pero al final eran cosas con las que lamentablemente tenía que vivir, así que lo mejor era entrar en un perturbador estado de autismo, conocido también como indiferencia. Extrañamente su popularidad era inversamente proporcional al grado en que le importaba pasar advertido, curioso ¿No?

Pero volviendo al punto que nos interesa; pese a toda la mala leche que Sasuke era capaz de acumular debido a personas, objetos o acontecimientos fuera de su control, eran raras las ocasiones en donde el sabor de la bilis se instauraba en su boca, así como un perturbador tic amenazaba con dejarlo deforme del ojo derecho.

Itachi sí que sabía destrozar su temple.

Maldita fuese la hora en la que se le ocurrió ceder ante su hermano. _"Dos semanas Sasu-chan, dos semanas sin tener que tomar trasporte público"._

Había terminado rodeado de chicas -uno de sus enemigos naturales-, sol -otra amenaza a su integridad física- y mar. Aun no podía creer que estuviese en esa estúpida playa, llena de indeseables bañistas que no tenían mejor pasatiempo que gastarse la mirada observando a tan sublime hombre -entiéndase Sasuke-.

— Aun no comprendo para que me trajiste —le farfulló a su hermano, mientras acomodaba estratégicamente su toalla para evitar la mayor cantidad posible de dañinos rayos UV.

— Pues Deidara tenía que asistir hoy a una exposición, así que no podía venir; Kisame está con Sasori terminando un proyecto de la universidad, y de los demás mejor ni te cuento lo que deben de estar haciendo —las palabras de Itachi le dejaban en claro que…—. Exacto otouto, eres el acompañante de emergencia; la verdad necesitaba un bronceado y no quería estar aquí solo como perro a la merced de esas buitres que buscan novio de dos días. Y como tú eres más llamativo, por la edad, serás el blanco primario.

Su hermano podía llegar a ser tan sencillamente descarado; pero como de costumbre tenía toda la razón. Las hordas de jovencitas enamoradas, primero pasaban descaradamente su vista sobre él y luego se percataban de la presencia del mayor.

— Vamos Sasuke ya estás aquí, así que intenta relajarte —le aconsejó el mayor al notar el crujir de los nudillos de su hermanito; Sasuke podía actuar como un verdadero crío enfurruñado.

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer; intentar salvar su día distrayéndose en algo parcialmente constructivo. La mejor idea que le llegó fue irse a nadar un rato; tonificaría sus piernas y al mismo tiempo abandonaría a la comadreja que tenía por familiar.

Veinte minutos de ejercicio por las tranquilas aguas de la costa, habían logrado apaciguar sus ansias homicidas, y aunque ya estaba ligeramente cansado, volver al lado del mayor no era la mejor opción en aquel momento. Optó por mejor ir a echar un vistazo a las inmensas rocas sobre las cuales se levantaba un viejo faro. Después de todo, esa construcción ya estaba abandonada y la única manera de llegar era nadando o en barco, por lo que las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien eran esperanzadoramente bajas.

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto a mí? ! —escuchó un agudo quejido, a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su objetivo, volteó para todas direcciones intentado divisar el lugar de origen del reclamo, el cual provenía de las rocas a las que precisamente se dirigía.

Lentamente se fue aproximando, la voz le sonaba familiar, pero lo mejor era guardar la distancia en caso de que se tratara de un loco. Efectivamente se trataba de una pobre alma en desgracia la que gritó, de que otra manera podría clasificar al Uzumaki de sus pesadillas, el cual permanecía firmemente afianzado a un peñasco liso, que resaltaba del resto de la geografía visible.

— ¿Sasuke? —¡Upps! Al parecer se había acercado demasiado, era momento de la retirada—. ¡Espera regresa! —gritó desesperado el chico rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres dobe? No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con un mediocre como tú —le escupió el Uchiha, haciendo gala de toda la prepotencia que se cargaba. En circunstancias normales Naruto hubiese mandado a la mierda a Sasuke, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de ahuyentar a su "rescatador".

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —el tenue sonrojo, los ojos brillantes, la cara de súplica; definitivamente Naruto podía llegar a aterrarlo cuando quería—. En la playa deben de estar Sakura, Gaara o alguno de mis amigos, los podrías llamar para que viniesen a auxiliarme —terminó declarando el zorro con un carmesí tan intenso tiñendo sus mejillas, que fácilmente se confundía con insolación. Eso de pedirle favores a tu enemigo declarado no era bueno para la piel.

— ¿Qué, al niñito le da miedo volver solo a la costa? —preguntó sarcástico el de cabello negro, para proseguir con una sonora carcajada ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió, que esa sería la primer contestación del maldito Uchiha? Ya tenía suficientes dificultades para soportar las engreídas burlas de esa pálida alimaña.

— ¡No te burles bastardo! ¡Si hubieses perdido el bañador, igualmente le pedirías ayuda aunque fuese a un idiota! —a los segundos se arrepintió de su declaración.

Uno de los grandes problemas de Naruto era, categóricamente, que cuando se enojaba, hablaba más rápido de lo que podía pensar sus palabras. Y ahora la humillante situación se había salido de su control; una cosa era enfrentar la vergüenza al lado de sus amigos y otras ser el chiste de sus némesis. Sasuke por otro lado, se estaba ahogando, tanto por la risa como por el sencillo hecho de que seguía chapoteando en medio del mar, pero como todo en esta vida se paga, al niño Uchiha le iban a salir caras sus malsanas burlas.

— ¡Otra maldita ola! —exclamó Naruto, a tiempo para ver como el chico Uchiha se perdía en las profundidades del océano.

Minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes estaban sobre las rocas en igualdad de condiciones -entiéndase su traje de Adán-, dándose la espalda y con tal aura asesina que seguramente hasta los peces dejarían de circular por esos lares. Lo más probable es que no podrían salir de ahí hasta que el sol cayese, y la playa estuviera lo más desolada posible.

Sí, a Sasuke lo molestaban muchas cosas, pero sólo pocas se ganaban un lugar especial en su lista de cosas que aborrecía. Naruto se acababa de sacar boleto para tal lugar de elite. Y quizás Itachi también.

* * *

Notas

Aquí yo con mi cosa de fic XD.

No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, sólo mis comentarios de siempre, que espero que a alguien lo haya entretenido y ¡Felis cumpleaños Naruto! ¡Cada día te poner mejor! Bueno, eso no lo digo siempre XP.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a quienes les gusta dejar un comentario de paso;

**Yuki-2310; Anidimuka; Hokuto no Ken; fyekuh; ika; Oonigiri; Natusky; TheRusso; hikikomori-chan; jennita; GenoBlack y lightless.x. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Por la noche **

Pocas veces Naruto tenía la oportunidad de salir a disfrutar con sus amigos hasta altas horas de la noche, especialmente por la discordancia de horarios que todos poseían; cuando a uno no lo interrumpía la escuela o el trabajo, a otro se le ocurría meter un nuevo curso, enfermarse, o irse a ligar en solitario fingiendo que acababa de romper con la pareja de turno, para crear mejor el factor lástima.

Pero ahora todos se habían reunido por ocasión especial; el cumpleaños de Rock Lee lo ameritaba. Y si con eso no estaba justificado el irse de parra, simplemente sería descortés rechazar la invitación que el moreno les había hecho, para pasar la velada en uno de los clubs con mayor reputación -y costos- de los lares. Gracias a dios que Lee podía tener tales ataques de insana generosidad, ya que todo corría por cuenta del anfitrión. Lo más seguro es que hubiese estado ebrio cuando accedió a aquello.

Pero volviendo al niño de los cielos; Naruto no podía sentirse más dichoso en aquel instante. Estaba en un apartado con todos sus amigos, descansando después de su gran espectáculo en la pista de baile ¡Vamos! Que el chico sí que sabía mover esas caderas. Por lo tanto las miradas de más de alguna coqueta estaban puestas sobre él, y como si el festejado fuese otro, la preciosa Hinata ya había entrado en confianza con el rubito. Definitivamente la dama suerte lo acompañaba aquella noche.

— Disculpen un segundo —se excusó la niña de los ojos perlados dirigiéndose a los servicios de la discoteca. Cuando La Hyuuga se alejó lo suficiente, el Uzumaki tuvo tiempo de fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo; Hinata estaba a punto de terminar sentada en sus piernas -Kiba ayudaba con el plan empujándolos desde el principio del amplio sofá-, seguramente se fue, únicamente por la miradas desaprobatorias e irritables de su odioso primo. Neji tenía complejo de mamá gallina.

— Nee Naruto —llamó Sakura captando su atención—. Para llegar a los baños, tienes que atravesar un estrecho pasillo, famoso por los calurosos encuentros que se originan ahí —le susurró con secretismo evitando los inquisitorios ojos blancos del Hyuuga. Al ver la mirada esmeralda de su mejor amiga, señalándole la estilizada figura de Hinata perdiéndose entre la mar de personas, Naruto no pudo evitar que un encantador sonrojo cubriese su piel canela ¿Acaso la Haruno le estaba insinuando que…?—. ¡Ve por ella zorrito! —exclamó para incitarlo a seguirla con un "ligero" golpe en la espalda.

Si Sakura seguía soltándole tales ataques promotores de ahínco, terminaría con algo roto en su hermoso cuerpo.

Naruto se fue perdiendo entre la multitud inseguro del plan de la Haruno, pero demasiado orgulloso como para regresar sin haber intentado nada. Él había escuchado previamente, de la propia boca de Hinata, lo mucho que le gustaba -no es que estuviese de cotilla, simplemente estaba casualmente descansando en el mismo lugar donde la Hyuuga había revelado tal información-, así que por lo menos tenía entendido que la chica morena no se enojaría con él y lo llamaría degenerado si se le ocurría arribarla con un dulce beso ¿Verdad?

Estaba a punto de darle alcance a su objetivo, cuando la cosa menos esperada se presentó para aguarle la fiesta. La luz en todo el complejo falló.

Luego de algunos segundos de gritos y quejas, al parecer uno de los encargados, con potente voz, rogó porque la calma arribara, asegurando que con prontitud la energía sería restablecida.

Al contrario de lo que muchos esperarían, nuestro niño sol no volvió abatido a su asiento, sintiéndose agobiado porque cuestiones externas a él terminaron arruinándole un buen arrumaco, en absoluto; en su ingenua cabecita formuló la idea de que ahora todo podría salir el doble de bien; es decir, Neji por mucho que tuviese agudeza visual, jamás podría ver a los dos "enamorados" ponerse melosos ¡Nada le impediría llegar a primera base con la Hyuuga!

Tanteando la pared se fue aproximando a la parte más recóndita de aquel estrecho corredor.

La luna que se colaba traviesa por una diminuta ventana, le permitió distinguir a una única figura en el pasillo, que a juzgar por los mechones ébano que se lograban vislumbrar, la blancura de uno de los brazos y la complexión delgada, casi le aseguraba que se trababa de linda Hinata.

Al parecer la chica estaba tan desorientada entre la negrura, como la mayoría de las personas en el local; un perfecto momento para encestar su jugada.

— ¿Dónde está la princesita? —alcanzó a pronunciar delicadamente, antes de tomar a la persona entre sus brazos, girarle rápidamente -tanto que su acompañante trastabilló- y cariñoso, permitirse darle un delicado beso en su mejilla de porcelana, mientras la abrasaba protector.

Pero, todavía sin terminar con el contacto, se percató de algunas cuestiones ciertamente perturbadoras. Primero; Los brazos de la chica por suaves que se sintieran, no eran delicados en absoluto, se sentían marcados como de alguien que se ejercita contantemente, al igual que el resto de su complexión. Segundo; la mechas carbón que distinguió al comienzo, eran bastante más cortas, nada en comparación con el largo cabello de la chica. Y tercero; ¿Hinata no era más bajita que él?

¡Que se haga la luz!

El rostro de Naruto se figuraba tan descompuesto, que seguramente terminaría vomitando sobre los lustrosos mocasines negros del Uchiha ¡Exacto! Su acompañante no era ninguna dulce niña con porte de princesa.

Sasuke, por otro lado se sentían tan humillado, tan avergonzado, tan agredido y tan furioso, que sin preocuparse por emitir sonido alguno o protestar cualquier cosa, condujo directamente su puño a la cara del Uzumaki.

— ¡Maldito subnormal! —bramó alejándose de la escena del crimen ¡Jamás -ni muerto o aunque le pagaran- volvería a acompañar a Itachi a ningún lugar! Ahora tendría que correr a los baños para enjuagarse la cara unas diez mil veces ¡Demonios! Sentía que la pulcritud de su piel se había perdido por completo.

Naruto sin prestarle mayor atención al golpe del Uchiha y con lo que se plasmaba como un encantador ojo morado, se levantó para de igual forma, lanzarse a la barra y enjuagarse los labios ¡Sabor a Uchiha que asco! Preferiría mil veces terminar muerto de borracho con la boca agria, a seguir con la sensación de la piel de Sasuke en sus labios.

— Hey Naruto —Sakura se aproximó al lugar donde la figura desesperada del Uzumaki, estaba arribando al cantinero con órdenes tan extrañas y dichas de forma tan frenética, que el pobre hombre apenas y le entendía. La chica de rosado cabello se extrañó de ver al chico zorro ahí, en lugar de haber vuelto de la mano con Hinata—. Vaya susto con lo de la luz ¿No? Dime te perdiste al encuentro con…

— Sakura —pronunció con un nivel de seriedad tétrico, interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga—. No vuelvo a seguir tus consejos—comentó con mala leche, antes de empinarse una botella de vodka, con la cual, de forma perturbadora estaba haciendo gárgaras en lugar de ingerir el contenido.

Quizás el universo le estaba gritando, que dejara de intentar tener encuentros románticos con Hinata, o las cosas podrían salir mal, inmundamente mal.

* * *

Notas

¡Dios! ¿Por qué escribo esto XD?

Luego de una larga temporada he vuelto con mi cosa, y al parecer estoy más oxidada que de costumbre, así que perdónenme por mi humor barato, pero estoy algo deprimida y por más cutre que esto me quede me ayuda a relajarme.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review, de verdad que su apoyo me fascina;

**Axelia uchiha****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****jennita****; ****zutale****; ****kotoko-noda****; ****Likeanotherone.k****; ****TheRusso****; ****Oonigiri****; ****Natusky****; ****Chris Melian Black****; ****hikikomori-chan****; ****honki****; ****winny-wika3****; ****GenoBlack****; YO y ****Choi MingYu****. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Por la mañana**

Es de conocimiento general que Sasuke Uchiha, tiene una sapiencia tan sobrecogedora que inclusive el profesorado se siente ofuscado ante su presencia ¿No?

La mayoría de los maestros del humilde instituto Konoha le guardan cierto desprecio -recordemos que su encanto cegador termina donde comienza su ego, ósea desde el principio- a nuestro niño Uchiha. Ya que llega a ser tan quisquilloso con los detalles, que más de algún profesor siente la feroz necesidad de revisar hasta cinco veces la información que pretende dar para cada clase; nadie quiere ser puesto en ridículo por el tono aburrido de Sasuke diciéndoles que se han equivocado con algún dato.

Sí, Sasuke definitivamente se siente bien en la escuela, especialmente durante las horas de clases o en los exámenes; el ver las caras de desesperación de la mayoría de sus ignorantes o idiotas compañeros es otro aderezo a su existencia. Pero pese a todo lo anterior, llega a existir una materia, dirigida por tal bufón de circo, que nuestro gatito negro no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese aborrecerla.

— Bueno mis pequeños colibríes, hoy estudiaremos mejor las soluciones acidas y alcalinas.

Kakashi Hatake era quizás uno de los pocos adultos al que le guardaba un mínimo de respeto, y no era únicamente por la abrumadora inteligencia del hombre, eso era un asunto aparte que muchas veces se llegaba a cuestionar; simplemente era porque Kakashi se basaba en una sencilla ley de la vida para hacer de su clase lo más llevadera posible "¿No les gusta mi forma de educarlos? ¡Pues se joden!".

Nada como imponer respeto con tan sutil discurso.

Y nadie en su sano juicio era capaz de contradecir al Hatake, este poseía la pasmosa capacidad de hacer quedar en ridículo hasta al alumno más jactancioso y presumido que el colegio hubiese tenido el honor de conocer -ahí se fue tu suerte niñato Uchiha-.

Sasuke detestaba casi tanto al hombre espantapájaros, como a Naruto. Era un consuelo que su clase de química sólo se impartirá dos veces por semana. Ya que lo que más abominaba del Hatake, era igualmente su infinita cualidad de hacer que las cosas difíciles parecieran sencillas; que mundo enfermo aquel en el que hasta un tarado sin remedio -eso suena a Uzumaki- podía pasar la materia, despierto y entusiasmado por aprender.

— Para la siguiente práctica es importante que tengan un compañero —informó Kakashi mientras se aseguraba que todos se pusieran su bata y ajustaran sus gafas de seguridad. Sasuke estaba aproximándose a Suigetsu, el único "amigo" con el que le apetecía trabajar cuando la siniestra mente del Hatake no tuvo mejor idea que arruinarle la mañana—. Y como no quiero favoritismos, me tomare la molestia de colocarlos en dúos por apellido —los negros posos del joven enfocaron rápidamente el sonriente rostro del profesor. Aún con el cubre bocas ese maldito tenía una enorme mueca de dicha por toda su espantosa cara—. Uchiha y Uzumaki en la mesa siete.

Seguramente si el dramático grito de Naruto no hubiese abandonado de forma tan rápida su garganta, extendiéndose por todo el colegio, asustando a los pájaros que descansaban cómodamente en los arboles colindantes y causándole sordera parcial a sus compañeros, Sasuke hubiese proferido un potente "NO". Uno que al final de nada serviría, ya que hubiese pasado de él, tan fácil como pasó de Naruto -y eso que el rubio se había tirado al suelo a hacer berrinche, no podía decir que eso fuese fácil de ignorar-.

Kakashi en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que aquel par de chicos revoltosos pudieran terminar llevándose bien, se notaba a leguas -desde su particular y trastornado punto de vista- que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, quizás sólo necesitaban un empujoncito que los instara a ver lo mucho que se podían compaginar.

Pero claro, todo en esta vida puede salir al revés.

— De verdad que me decepcionan niños, ustedes fueron los únicos que no lograron terminar la práctica —bufó molesto al observar como la hora de su clase había sido desperdiciada entre peleas y miradas de odio. Sasuke quería arrancarle la cabeza a más de un presente, absteniéndose únicamente porque tal acto aparecería como una horripilante mancha ensombreciendo su pulcro historial escolar—. Bueno lo que podemos hacer es utilizar el tiempo del receso, si terminan antes de que regrese los calificare normalmente —expresó con una sonrisilla confianzuda.

Sasuke se limitó a mandarle su imperecedero odio visualmente. De cualquier manera su calificación estaba en juego y no permitiría que ese obstáculo teñido de amarrillo se interpusiera entre su perfección académica.

— Hagamos un trato. Yo me ocupo de todo, tú sólo ve al rincón, no hables y le diré a Kakashi que me ayudaste mucho —dijo Sasuke tan pronto como el Hatake abandonara el aula.

— Bastardo ¿Acaso me crees idiota o inútil? —¿Quizás esa no había sido la pregunta más inteligente? Por la expresión de Sasuke la respuesta era obvia—. Eres un…

— ¿Quieres una puntuación perfecta? Entonces has lo que te digo —por mucho que le odiase tenía que admitir que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer su voluntad; si terminaban nuevamente enfrascados en una discusión sin aparente oportunidad de ser finalizada, jamás podrían llegar a completar el ejercicio.

— Que te den por culo Uchiha —escupió antes de perderse en la inmensidad del aula, curioseando entre los artilugios que tenía el de cabello platinado, regados por todo su escritorio y en las mesas contiguas. Inevitablemente sus añiles gemas fueron atraídas por una serie de matraces que aún se encontraban a fuego lento; demasiado tentador para no querer inspeccionar un poco.

Estaban a diez segundos del desastre.

— Listo —exclamó el Uchiha—. Ves que fácil era dejarme… —la respiración se le cortó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Naruto terminantemente no podía ser más idiota. Es decir, no a muchos se les ocurre distraerse jugando con sustancias químicas altamente volátiles, únicamente porque son de llamativos colores ¿Verdad? Sasuke corrió intentando evitar que Naruto terminara mezclando dos ácidos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Ahh mi mano! —gritó el Uzumaki al notar como la poción burbujeaba como loca ¡Si apenas había vertido unas gotitas! ¿Qué le pasaba a esa verdosa porquería? Todavía intentaba calmar el ardor de su piel cuando notó que se había salpicado más de lo que esperaba—. ¡Dios mi ropa! —sí, el que tu uniforme se comience a derretir no puede ser buena señal.

Sasuke rápidamente jaló al rubio a la regadera de emergencia que poseía el laboratorio, tratando de que su compañero no se muriera por causa de sus insanos niveles de estupidez; no tanto porque le interesara la vida del Uzumaki, más bien era porque nadie se tragaría que el blondo falleció accidentalmente y en compañía de Sasuke. Eso simplemente sería demasiado sospechoso.

El agua lavaba todos los vestigios de químicos mientras Naruto básicamente se arrancaba la bata y la camisa para evitar que su pecho sufriera quemaduras. No supo exactamente en qué instante atrajo al bastardo para evitar resbalarse con los mosaicos húmedos.

Un angustioso minuto después la situación parecía estar controlada.

— ¡Yeah! Así que todo era una táctica para quedarse solitos ¡Que pilluelos son!

Sasuke no se molestó ni en rebatir la opinión del degenerado que tenía por profesor; estaba casi abrazado con Naruto -más específicamente el rubio descansaba su cabeza en el pecho pálido de Sasuke-, ambos empapados, el Uzumaki no tenía camisa y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas ¿Para qué se molestaba excusándose? El idiota de Kakashi nunca le creería nada.

Al menos su consuelo era que por una u otra razón, terminaría igualmente teniendo diez en esa repugnante materia.

* * *

Notas

Al parecer si he perdido el encanto ya que el público ha descendido XP.

De cualquier manera espero que les guste el capi, he estado escribiendo compulsivamente ahora que tengo tiempo, que luego no sé hasta cuando podre volver a actualizar.

A quienes les sigue gustando mi cosa XD, muchas gracias por comentar, son ustedes los que más me inspiran a seguir;

**Hikikomori-chan; katsura-hime; TheRusso; Mikiita; kyuubi; jennita; kotoko-noda; KShieru y rinajaganshi **(gracias por el review, tengo que aprovechar para decir que eres una de mis autoras favoritas, así que espero que sigas con todos tus fics!)


	7. Chapter 7

**En la enfermería**

Naruto tenía una salud de hierro, y eso era un hecho.

El rubio podía pasar horas mojándose bajo la lluvia, por el mero gusto de divertirse como un crío cinco añero, o por su descuidada naturaleza al haberse olvidado de un paraguas, y jamás iba a pescar un resfriado -al contrario de Kiba o Lee, que casi llegan al hospital de la pulmonía-; igualmente se la podía pasar todo el día jugando en la nieve, sin que ningún altercado que implicase una garganta ronca y un ataque de estornudos estropeasen su naturaleza.

Pero cuando se llegaba a enfermar… era terrorífico, por decir algo lindo.

Aquel día el Uzumaki había arribado al colegio con la cara sospechosamente roja, los ojos especialmente cristalizados y la actitud macabramente tranquila. Sin gritos, chistes o exagerados saludos, había tomado su lugar para luego recostarse en su pupitre a esperar que el profesor arribara, aquello era extraño. En la clase de deportes, prefirió quedarse en la banca a dormitar antes de llevar a su equipo a la victoria; y cuando Kakashi-sensei como de costumbre había intentado picarle la paciencia, Naruto apenas emitió una risilla patética.

¡Ni siquiera había reñido con el Uchiha en todo el santo día!

Daba miedo; seguramente el Uzumaki se sentía morir en aquel momento.

Para cuando llegó el receso la situación había empeorado; luego de desmayarse sobre su basofi… es decir comida instantánea en la cafetería, y decir estupideces sobre que nunca haría sus sueños realidad, Sakura básicamente lo había arrastrado a la enfermería, para luego aventarlo en una de las camillas a que reposara un rato.

— ¡Y ahí te quedas! —dijo imperativa la de cabello rosado, al ver las intenciones del blondo por levantarse, si es que al burdo hecho de girar sobre el catre se le podía llamar de tal manera.

— Pero no me siento maaaal, Sakura-chaaaan —claro y por eso estaba respirando agitadamente y convulsionándose por los escalofríos; sólo Naruto podía ser tan irresponsable ¿Cómo Kushina-san lo había dejado salir de casa? Lo más probable es que no hubiese creído que su sano hijo, hubiese pescado un resfriado primaveral y sin razón aparente. Naruto era auténticamente una caja de sorpresas.

Los verdes ojos de la chica inspeccionaron la sala en búsqueda de su dulce enfermera, y al no encontrarla, casi de inmediato supo en donde se hallaba la castaña joven; era lamentable que ésta seguramente -100 % de probabilidad- estuviese atendiendo la resaca de la directora antes de procurar al alumnado, que triste colegio. La Haruno luego de arropar al blondo, se fue a emprender la búsqueda de Shizune.

Para cuando Sakura salió de aquel lugar, Naruto ya estaba tan aletargado que ni sintió su falta de compañía, de hecho no podía sentir bien ni su cuerpo, y estaba seguro que el monstruo en forma de zorro demoniaco -que seguramente le provocaba la fiebre- tenía algo de inverosímil, pero eso lo comprobaría luego.

— Shizune-san —se escuchó desde la entrada, una voz obviamente disgustada. Era la última vez que lo trataban como mensajero ¿Qué se creía Irukase-sensei al mandarlo a entregar un lote de medicinas donde Shizune? ¿Acaso pensaba que le gustaba de hacerla de buen samaritano como a él? ¡Que se fuese enterando que no! —. ¿Shizune-san? —repitió Sasuke harto de cargar la caja con medicinas, y al ver la aparente soledad del consultorio, optó por abandonar las cosas sobre el escritorio de la morena, no es como si alguien se las fuese a robar después de todo ¿O sí? Bueno ese ya no era su problema.

De repente una asquerosa sinfonía de tosidos llamó su atención; genial un moribundo. Se acercó al catre del final sólo por la curiosidad -morbo- de ver quién era el desdichado con la toz de perro y…

¡Ohh sorpresa!

Su enemigo mortal estaba ahí, débil, diciendo incoherencias sobre alguna asquerosa comida instantánea que se lo quería desayunar, y con una nula percepción de con quien compartía el espacio -de otra forma ya le hubiese dado un almohadazo, en lugar de sonreír como idiota- ¡Que oportunidad tan única! De verdad que le daba una tentación tremenda el desquitarse de todas las cosas horribles, que por su culpa le habían ocurrido, pero…

Eso sería deshonroso para su apellido, él no se podía aprovechar de un convaleciente Naruto, por mucho que detestara al dobe.

Pospondría la venganza para la siguiente semana.

Dejó la caja con medicamentos en el estante correspondiente, y estaba acomodando las facturas cuando la quejumbrosa voz del Uzumaki llamó su atención.

— Sakura-chan, tengo frío —dijo patéticamente Naruto, haciéndose bolita sobre las blancas sabanas, el idiota había tirado la cobija que lo abrigaba.

Sasuke alzó escépticamente una de sus finas cejas; no esperaba que él fuese el que lo volviese a cobijar ¿Cierto? Se acercó reservado al lado del rubio, viendo como las bronceadas mejillas de éste parecían querer consumirse a causa de la fiebre, y como tanteaba débilmente a su alrededor en busca de algo que lo arropara.

En ese momento sintió una chispa de lastima -que seguramente terminaría en fuego-, por el estado lamentable del otro chico.

Recogió el trapo dispuesto a interpretar su rol anual de buen samaritano -estúpido Iruka le había pegado sus inmundos hábitos-, antes de cubrir a Naruto volteó precavido a la entrada de la enfermería, asegurándose que no había ningún ojo curioso que malinterpretara la situación.

Lamentablemente no contó con que en aquel segundo de distracción, el Uzumaki utilizaría sus ya casi nulas reservas para tirarlo sobre la cama, a su lado.

— Sakura-chaaaan, abrázame —expresó meloso el de los ojos claros, apretujando el cuerpo de Sasuke y restregándose contra su pecho cual gato meloso; su madre siempre le había dicho que un buen remedio cuando te sientes mal, es recibir un buena dosis de cariñitos.

Nuestro querido Uchiha ante tal acto, no podía sentirse más que sorprendido, humillado y agredido ¿De verdad la vida lo despreciaba tanto como para terminar entre los brazos del Uzumaki? Porque la respuesta parecía ser obvia.

— ¡Maldito dobe, aléjate de mí! —expresó furibundo ¡No sólo tenía los brazos del Uzumaki alrededor del cuello! ¡Ese parasito de cabello amarillo además lo podía contagia de algo!

— Sakura-chaaaan hueles bien —susurró Naruto, sorprendido del perfume que utilizaba su "amiga" ¿Cuándo habría cambiado a esencia de menta?

— ¡Que no soy ella! —¿Cómo ese mequetrefe podía seguir teniendo tanta fuerza? Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Naruto abrió los ojos; su mirada se notaba acuosa y desorientada, pero feliz y decidida, ya que lo estaba enfocando directamente reflejándose en sus azulinos irises ¿Desde cuándo el tarado Uzumaki se veía tierno al sonreír?

— Te quiero —pronunció quedo antes de unir sus labios con el de cabellera azabache.

— ¡Muy bien en donde está el enfermo! —profirió decidida Shizune al entrar a la enfermería siendo seguida por Sakura; ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar que su atención olvidase por unos segundos a Naruto para analizar la curiosa postal de Sasuke empinando la cara en el lavabo del consultorio—. Sasuke-kun ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó la castaña acercándose levemente al joven.

— Al parecer se me revolvió el estómago —declaró una vez que dejó su afanosa tarea—. Por cierto un lote de medicinas llegó, está sobre su escritorio—dijo apresurado, saliendo inmediatamente de aquel lugar antes de que Shizune preguntara u ofreciera cualquier cosa—. No vuelvo hacer favores —susurró para sí ya en la soledad del pasillo, y con las mejillas iluminadas tenuemente de un adorable granate—. Idiota Naruto.

— Eso fue raro —comentó Sakura, para luego acordarse de su enfermo amigo, volteó a ver como la morena ya lo estaba revisando—. ¿Y qué tal sigue?

— Pues la fiebre está algo alta, pero no creo que le dure más de un par de días —expuso luego de revisar el termómetro—. Que extraño, casi nadie sonríe cuando está enfermo ¿Con que estará soñando?

Seguramente con la "linda y tierna chica" de obscuro cabello que lo había venido a cuidar.

* * *

Notas

¡Por fin el "inicio" del romance comienza! Eso es lo que yo llamó una relación enfermiza jojojo -chiste barato-.

Bueno espero que a alguien le haya gustado mi cosa, siempre es un placer para mí escribir, así que espero que para alguien sea un placer leer XD; ya saben que sus comentarios son lo que me animan a seguir, por lo que no me enojo si me dejan algunos.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar review;

**Kotoko-noda; ****saskenaru****; Ai-chan; ****Choi MingYu****; ****jennita****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****Armys****; fuu-joshijita-chan; ****Lykan Youko****; carmen9856; ****TheRusso****; mariangelblack; ****hinamor007****; ****GenoBlack****; ****ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki****; Shaoran Tai y ****SmileSkuashSKII****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**En el festival**

La linda y pintoresca ciudad de la hoja estaba de fiesta. Qué horror.

Sasuke Uchiha no era exactamente un amante de los eventos sociales, eso ya lo sabemos todos; lo que ignoramos es que a su madre, por el contrario, le encantaba cualquier cosa que enfrascara aquel divertido espíritu de celebración instaurado en el corazón de todos sus vecinos y conocidos.

Por aquella razón Mikoto siempre era de las primeras en proponerse como voluntaria cuando se avecinaba cualquier tipo de festival. Y por ende el resto de su familia se tenía que someter a sus caprichos, porque nadie en la casa Uchiha quería sentir el sutil desprecio de la amorosa mujer de largas hebras ébano. Ella es de las personas que jamás olvidan. Jamás.

Inclusive si ofrecía a sus hijos, para cualquier absurda cuestión que implicara el comportarse, todo lo cortés y gentil que sus genes eran capaces de resistir, ni por un segundo se asomaba en su cabeza la idea de negarse ante tal petición.

¡Ahí se demostraba el verdadero liderazgo Uchiha!

Así fue como Sasuke llegó a adoptar aquel cuerpo deforme que ahora portaba; el cual le producía un calor de los mil demonios, irritaba su sensible piel y pisoteaba su orgullo sin ningún miramiento ¡Exacto! Estaba dentro de una estúpida botarga. Y no cualquier botarga, sino una especialmente inmunda en forma de un gato negro con ojitos brillantes y que atraía demasiado la atención de unas horrendas criaturitas miniaturas, dedicadas a fastidiarlo. Malditos críos groseros.

¿Por qué Itachi le habría tenido que ganar el lugar sirviendo comida? Hubiese preferido mil veces a la décima potencia, el estar todo el día de un lado a otro, recogiendo platos y llevando ordenes, siendo acechado por chicas y uno que otro tipo, en el puesto de "Dango y té" que había montado su madre, a tener que ir paseando dentro de esa porquería afelpada. Su único consuelo, es que había llegado a un acuerdo con Mikoto, de que nadie conocería su identidad y nunca se volvería hablar de dicho evento en la residencia Uchiha.

Luego de más de dos horas de estar repartiendo globos y promocionando el evento, bajo el intenso sol del casi verano, por fin era hora de su descanso. Igual y durante el tiempo que dejara botado tal armatoste, éste se incineraría espontáneamente, imposibilitándolo de seguir haciendo el ridículo ¿Apoco no sería toda una tragedia?

Acababa de llegar a los vestidores y estaba a punto de desprenderse de aquel vestuario infernal; por fin un poco de aire fresco, algo de calma, ir por un bocado y…

— Vaya que esta cosa pica ¿No?

No podía ser verdad.

Frente a él, en aquel pequeño espacio puesto para los encargados del evento, se encontraba un sonriente Naruto, igualmente ataviado en un idiota disfraz de lo que parecía ser un zorro; no tenía la cabeza puesta -¿Y cuándo si?-, pero el resto del atuendo ya lo lucia con una de sus características sonrisitas de retrasado mental.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Vio como el Uzumaki se seguía preparando para salir a cubrirlo; vamos la situación todavía se podía salvar, únicamente era esperar a que Naruto abandonara el lugar, luego se cambiaría a una velocidad de miedo y listo. Nadie jamás tendría que enterarse de aquel abominable episodio en su ya considerada triste vida.

Pero no contó, con que la mirada del rubio, aparentemente no se quisiese desprender su humanidad.

— ¿No te vas a quitar eso? —preguntó el blondo extrañado por la actitud del otro sujeto. Sasuke negó lentamente, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que se largara de una buena vez. Sabía que hablar era peligroso, que tal si el Uzumaki reconocía su voz, no podía arriesgarse.

Naruto, que dentro de toda su gama de atributos, siempre se caracterizó por ser amable y preocuparse innecesariamente por terceros, inmediatamente dedujo, que era lo que seguramente le pasaba a su acompañante.

— Se te atoró el cierre ¿Verdad? —¡Obvio! ¿Por qué otra razón se negaría tan fehacientemente a quitarse aquella botarga? Que si bien era linda, seguramente ya lo estaba sofocando.

Sasuke sintió ganas de estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared, y luego quizás acompañarlo en aquello de matar neuronas con golpes de decepción. Naruto no podía ser más imbécil.

— No te preocupes, a mí también me ocurrió en la mañana; de verdad que estas cosas se pueden convertir en una prisión-ttebayo —mencionó acercándose al aún desconocido moreno—. Enseguida te ayudo a sacártela.

¡Horror! ¿Por qué no huyo cuando pudo? Ya era demasiado tarde cuando intento dirigirse nuevamente a su salvación -la única entrada y salida de dicho lugar- porque la mano del de ojos azules ya aprisionaba su brazo obligándole a volver.

— Vamos que no te de pena —dijo Naruto al ver la resistencia del gato negro. Él que intentaba hacerla de buen ciudadano y el otro que no se dejaba; pero juraba por su apellido que terminaría quitándole el disfraz así su compañero pataleara y le lanzara puñetazos de vez en cuando, actos que estaba cometiendo. Seguramente el pobrecillo era muy reservado, como para para recibir su auxilio. Claro.

Antes de que cualquiera lo notara, lo que comenzó como un buen gesto se había convertido en una guerra campal ¡Maldición con el Uzumaki! ¿Qué su cabeza era tan dura que no procesaba cuando alguien no quería ayuda? Sasuke se retorcía todo lo que podía, buscando preservar su identidad secreta, porque estaba seguro que podía morir de la vergüenza si llega a ser descubierto. Mientras Naruto a cada segundo se ponía más necio, y aprovechando un mal movimiento del gatito, logro dar con el zipper del traje ¡Bingo! Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era intentar bajarlo.

Lamentablemente no contó, con que en realidad dicho cierre nunca estuvo atorado. La fuerza impresa en su acto y la sorpresa de ver como se iba descubriendo una ¿Atractiva? piel pálida -¿Por qué mierda se negó a usar una playera bajo el asqueroso traje-, un rostro furioso y unos mechones negros, lograron que ambos jóvenes se fueran en pique contra las bancas.

Y como no podían faltar en esta historia…

— Que bueno que ya se llevan mejor —se escuchó la voz grave y divertida del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha —. Pero ¿No consideras que sea algo fetichista hacerlo mientras aún tienen las botargas puestas, Naruto-kun?

Sí, ambos estaban tirados en medio de los vestidores, sudorosos -claro, cualquiera se tragaría que era producto del traje-, y con la mirada fija en la puerta, que milagrosamente dejaba entrar una refrescante corriente de aire fresco. Lo único bueno de la toda la situación.

Sasuke estaba seguro que podía echar espuma por la boca del enojo.

Para la próxima vez, no importaba que su madre le rogara o terminando amenazándolo con desheredarlo; nunca volvería a participar en nada que tuviese que ver con algún asqueroso festival. Menos si involucraba un traje de peluche.

* * *

Notas

Se me ocurrió precisamente discutiendo con una amiga, el hecho de que ella le tuviese tanta manía a la botargas, cada que pasa cerca de una de ellas, casi se pone a temblar XD.

Bueno, sé que esperaban algún otro acercamiento lujurioso entre Naruto y Sasuke, pero vamos todo a su tiempo, que se supone que ellos todavía se "odian", además Naru ya está notando lo bien hechecito que está Sasuke jojojo.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad que hacen que esta cosa pueda seguir adelante;

**SmileSkuashSKII****; ****saskenaru****; ****TheRusso****; ****LaLa Do****; ****atashi-hime****; ****akaerii****; sam; ****jennita****; ****starlightnorain****; ****ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki****; GenoBlack; ****saku-aya****; ****Sayukira****; ****Shizune Uchiha**** y ****katsura-hime****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**En la obscuridad**

Él no era un cobarde; sus padres le habían enseñado a enfrentar todo con la cabeza en alto, sin menguar ante irrisorios monstruos debajo de la cama o vampiros que salían del armario, que la verdadera valentía no era no temerle a nada sino superar aquellas cosas que lograban hacerlo tiritar como si la hipotermia fuese inminente.

Claro, que siempre podía usar la excusa de que se apoyaba en terceros para sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. Y ahora estaba solo, en aquella inmensa casa sin protección alguna.

El viento colándose traicionero por una ventana mal cerrada, creando un sonido muy similar a un chillido de alguna alma en pena, fue suficiente para hacerlo grita cual niñita en apuros. Gracias al señor nadie se tenía que enterar de ello.

Esa tarde Naruto había tenido la magnífica idea de rentar varias películas de terror, aun en contra de los deseos de su madre. "_No va haber nadie que te conforte, cuando tu increíblemente enajenable cabeza se ofusque". _

Sabias palabras de la mujer pelirroja. Quizás su hijo no era una gallina, pero la manera en la que se trastornaba con aquel tipo de films de verdad que era para mandarlo a la casa de la risa; cuantas veces no se había puesto a gritar en la bañera diciendo que le iba a salir el payaso tétrico de It*. Y considerando que Naruto iba a permanecer sin compañía, puesto que había denegado la invitación que el resto de su familia tomó para una aburrida cena de gala, las cosas anunciaban una catástrofe inminente.

— No es de verdad, no es de verdad, Sadako* no existe —susurraba abrazándose a sí mismo y tambaleándose sobre el sofá frente el televisor que exhibía los créditos de la película. Su fuero interno era un campo de batalla en la que el pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de toda la lógica que podía regir su vida -la cual en realidad era algo escasa-. La moraleja es; siempre hazle caso a tu madre—. Nadie va a salir de la tele —se tranquilizó un poco, estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar que era un joven maduro que no se asustaba como crío de parvulario.

La luz comenzó a parpadear.

Naruto abrió grande sus ojos al percibir el fallo de energía, y tragó largo rogando a lo más divino que aquello no sucediese, apretó alarmante los cojines sobre los que se posaba, deteniendo momentáneamente la irrigación de sangre a sus nudillos, su corazón se paralizó mientras los tintineantes bombillos jugaban con su cordura durante algunos angustiosos segundos y luego todo se volvió obscuridad.

— Mierda —masculló ¿Alguien aborrecía su existencia, verdad?

Estaba acorralado por la penumbra -eso también incluía lo mental- refugio de aquellos espectros malignos que lo torturarían terriblemente antes de descuartizarlo. Las gotas de sudor frío se comenzaron a acumular en su tostada frente, su garganta era un nudo y su corazón se agitó cual caballo desbocado ¡¿Por qué su suerte era tan jodida? ! De verdad que era un momento ideal para considerar ir donde un sacerdote a que le hiciera una limpia.

— Bueno, esto no significa nada, no hay razón para tener miedo-ttebayo —claro, y su valentía era demostrada permaneciendo inmóvil en el sofá, mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban al máximo en caso de peligro.

Para mejorar la situación, unos fuertes toques a la puerta terminaron destruyendo cualquier vestigio que pudo haber quedado de bravura. Dio un exagerado brinco tan pronto los golpeteos llegaron a sus oídos y giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección a la entrada de su hogar. Los vendedores de puerta en puerta eran de los que trabajaban hasta pasadas las diez de la noche ¿No?

Se acercó temeroso al pasillo, decidido a averiguar la identidad del visitante nocturno, en una de esas a sus padres se les habían olvidado las llaves y él tendría que fungir como su salvador.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó aferrándose a su puro orgullo para mantener la apariencias, la única contestación que recibió fue otra tanda de toques. Giró lentamente el pomo y asomó precavido su cabeza y luego…—. ¡Ahhh! — ¡Pánico total! Un ente macabro de revueltos cabellos negros y piel pálida estaba aguardando por él ¡La niña demoniaca sí se lo iba a llevar!

— Imbécil —el insulto, pese a todo, logró devolverlo a realidad, en donde lo único perverso que existía era la mirada de burla de Sasuke, el cual luchaba contra el constante viento que no terminaba de despeinarlo. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ir a la casa de ese idiota—. ¿Se encuentra tu madre? —preguntó rápidamente el Uchiha dispuesto a terminar de una vez con esa humillante petición.

Todo estaba de lujo aquel domingo en la noche para el pequeño Sasuke, hasta que la luz se cortó… y él no había terminado de editar su tarea ¡Qué bueno que tenía una portátil! Que malo que Itachi se terminó la batería y no la hubiese puesto a cargar nuevamente. Como el estudiante modelo que era no podía permitirse entregar tarde o mal algún trabajo. Y luego de que su histeria y psicosis terminaran de fastidiar a su madre -el que la mujer escuchara tantas maldiciones de un hijo a otro no era exactamente agradable-, está le sugirió que podía aguardar por la energía -cosa que quizás arribaría hasta el día siguiente- o ir donde Kushina-san a pedirle prestada su laptop y terminar de editar su trabajo. Lamentablemente tomó la opción número dos.

— No —contestó Naruto aun reponiéndose del sobresalto; ese bastardo necesitaba broncearse más seguido y cortarse un poco su melena de niña.

La negativa del blondo liquidó todas sus esperanzas. Dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a volver a su morada cuando…

— ¿Para que la necesitabas? —cuestionó Naruto, desesperado por permanecer con alguien hasta que se le pasara el pavor -claro, como si eso no fuese a durar horas-. El Uchiha arqueó escéptico una de sus finas cejas, incrédulo de que el rubio quisiese compartir más palabras con él de las estrictamente necesarias.

— Quería que me permitiese su portátil para terminar de editar mi tarea, pero puesto que no se encuentra y dudo que tú me hagas el favor —declaró sabiendo que luego de eso el Uzumaki le cerraría la puerta en las narices.

— ¡Yo te presto la mía! —aseguró impulsivo. Buen momento para que otro chillido se esparciese tras él ¡¿Por qué no había cerrado esa maldita ventana? !

— ¿De verdad? —Naruto cenó hongos y ahora lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona ¿No? Nada más podía explicar que el de ojos despintados tomase tan vehementemente su mano, casi lo arrastrara dentro de su casa, para enseguida sentarlo a su lado en el sofá y ponerle en las piernas el aparato.

— Puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras —declaró Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego hacerse bolita sobre el sillón.

— Gra… gracias —tenía miedo y mucho, pero el trabajo era antes que la desconfianza. Y mientras la ventana con el editor de texto se iba abriendo y la poca luz de la maquina iluminaba tenuemente la sala, Sasuke no pudo evitar reparar que sobre la mesa del centro estaba el estuche de uno de los mejores thrillers que su país podía ofrecer. Suspiró casi imperceptible. El rubio sufría de una peligrosa enfermedad llamada estupidez.

Naruto seguía sin despegar la vista del Uchiha que ahora se dedicaba a teclear rápidamente, al parecer iba a tener que distraerlo un tanto para que hiciese las cosas con más calma; ya que en ese momento estaba tan desesperado que inclusive la presencia de ese bastardo le era completamente agradable ¡Por favor que no se fuese a su casa antes de que llegaran sus papás!

* * *

Notas

*It; en español conocida como _Eso_, es una película para la televisión de 1990 del género de terror basada en la novela de Stephen King del mismo nombre.

*Personaje ficticio y antagonista de Ringu, película de terror y misterio japonesa del año 1998, dirigida por Hideo Nakata, adaptada de la novela del mismo nombre de Kôji Suzuki.

Realmente lo escribí luego de que me hicieron enojar, asi que para sacar la frustración me puse a leer críticas ridículas de cosas que digamos, aborrezco, por internet, al rato me estaba riendo y tenía la inspiración para hacer esto.

Francamente creo que en los últimos capítulos ha bajado mi nivel en esta historial, quizás porque me sentí algo presionarla a continuarla debido al buen recibimiento, cuando comencé sólo lo hice para sacar el estrés. Pero me sentí conforme con el capítulo, por lo que espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, especialmente a quienes me regalan un comentario;

**Milk goku****; Hanajima-san; ****LaLa Do****; ****SmileSkuashSKII****; ****atashi-hime****; ****jennita****; Choi MingYu; ****ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki****; ****TheRusso****; Kanachan; ****GenoBlack****; ****Shizune Uchiha****; ****como sea**** y YO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A plena luz**

Pese a que Sasuke era un amante de los horarios, las rutinas, estadísticas y en general la lógica, no era del tipo que asegurara algo con absoluta franqueza. Por ello resultaba atrayente de la que para su antojo, era la única verdad universal existente; Itachi igual a problemas.

Ya que aun cuando no fuese la intención de su hermano, éste le terminaba jodiendo la vida. Que fascinante capacidad.

Y para ejemplificar mejor lo anterior; Es un hermoso y soleado día de verano, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que regocijarte en tu superioridad mientras te rascas la panza, pero intempestivamente tu madre te pide de favor el llevarle la cartera a tu irresponsable hermano, ya que el idiota fue al otro extremo de la ciudad sin nada de plata ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello al salir de su hogar? Al bastardo lo pasaron a recoger. Entre decenas de improperios mentales, aceptas de mala gana, y luego de casi una hora de tormentoso viaje -¡Qué horror el trasporte público!- descubres que ese mismo bastardo te ha dejado plantado. _"¿Adivina otouto? Después de todo Hidan sí podía llevarme de regreso"_

¡Hijo de… ! Entonces recuerdas que tienen la misma progenitora.

Pero tu travesía no termina con regresar a casa y romperle la cara al mayor ¡Claro que no, ingenuo!

En medio de tu cólera, en una calle inundada de transeúntes, dos críos chocan contra ti. Casi caes al suelo. Uno de los niños sí se ha precipitado. No estás para preocuparte por mocosos lerdos, pero una señora gorda que ha presenciado todo, te mira irritada. Finalmente le das la mano al menor y le dices que deje de ser tan torpe; ese adefesio insolente te saca la lengua e inmediatamente te sonríe de una forma completamente macabra. Luego, junto con su compañero se echa a correr como si el diablo los persiguiera.

Aquello fue extraño.

Finalmente llegas a la parada del bus, y estás a punto de abordar el vehículo cuando te percatas de algo. No tienes tu billetera, ni la de Itachi, ni tu móvil. Dos enquencles once-añeros se han apañado tus cosas sin mayor batalla.

Acabas de comprobar con éxito, que todo evento en el que tu hermano mayor esté ligeramente involucrado, te dejará indudablemente con unas ansias homicidas de cuidado y una pérdida masiva de fe en la humanidad.

Asi fue como Sasuke terminó furioso, cansado, hambriento y levemente desorientado.

Estaba en un barrio que quedaba a horas caminando de su morada y no tenía forma de hacerle saber a su familia que la juventud cada día estaba peor, cosa que lamentablemente terminó afectándolo.

Luego de recorrer una veintena de cuadras -de las largas- cayó en cuenta de las opciones que tenía; podía seguir a pie, cosa que le haría arribar a su destino hasta el ocaso y ganarse en el trayecto unas fabulosas ampollas o… pedir dinero en la calle, como un asqueroso vagabundo.

Jajaja ¡Preferiría abrazar a Naruto antes que la segunda opción!

En aquel instante descubrió, que igualmente era probable que el diablo no tuviese mejor entretención que estar leyendo sus pensamientos.

Estaba descansando en un pequeño parque, cuando a la distancia logró divisar sobre una llamativa bicicleta naranja, unos mechones dorados tan brillante y desgraciadamente conocidos, que su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso ¿Acaso el Uzumaki tenía el morboso placer de apreciar cada desventura de su maravillosa existencia? Mejor que no le contestaran.

Pero al parecer no tenía otra alternativa; era sentirse vivo por el inclemente dolor de su orgullo haciéndose añicos, a por el de sus pies bajo circunstancias menos figurativas. Tendría que acudir con Naruto por ayuda.

— ¡Hey, Uzumaki!

Naruto volteó de inmediato ¿Acaso Sasuke-irremediable-tarado lo había llamado? Porque de ser asi, jamás volvería a llevarle un encargo a su abuela si se lo iba a tener que encontrar en el camino.

— Uchiha —farfulló al ver al chico de cabello negro acercándosele —. ¿Qué diablos quieres? —preguntó cauteloso, deteniendo momentáneamente la marcha, pero dispuesto a pasar sobre el indeseable al menor signo de que su plan fuese joderle el día.

— Naruto… —era la hora de la verdad, suspiró largo y sudó frío. Ahí fue cuando el blondo de verdad tuvo miedo—. ¿Me podrías prestar tu celular? —¡Dios! ¡Sentía que iba a vomitar!

El Uzumaki parpadeó consternado, luego movió discretamente su mano derecha del manubrio a su pierna para pellizcarla, y asegurarse que no estaba en un escalofriante sueño de coma. No, al parecer nada lo había atropellado.

Sasuke esperó por un angustioso minuto, luego otro y finalmente…

— No, no puedo… —contestó llano y simple, cuando recobró el habla—. Y no es porque sea un auténtico capullo como otros, teme, pero lamento decirte que se me ha olvidado en casa.

Itachi ya podía ir haciendo testamento.

— Me puedes… prestar algo de dinero... —nuevamente la cara del bobalicón de cabello amarillo se deformó por la incredulidad. Por su parte podía decir que no era nada bueno para su equilibrio mental el pedir tantos favores a su declarado némesis; más le valía a Naruto el no irse desacostumbrando a sus insultos.

— Es gracioso.

— ¿Qué te roben? —¡Mierda! Lo había dicho.

— No, imbécil —asi que eso fue lo que le pasó—. Que la única ocasión en la que estoy dispuesto a hacerte un favor, me pidas algo completamente fuera de mis posibilidades —la mirada burlona en su cara…—. ¡Y no es porque sea pobre! —afirmó inmediatamente. Estaba ahorrando dinero, y era consciente de que cualquier cosa brillante era propensa a ser comprada, mejor no cargar con efectivo.

Después de decir aquello Sasuke volvió a suspirar, era mejor seguir caminando. Caminar y que los cuervos se los comieran por el trayecto.

— ¿Vas a regresar a pie? —¡No le interesaba el Uchiha, que quede claro! Únicamente era curiosidad.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —Naruto revolvió nervioso sus cabellos, sentía que estaba en deuda con el chico cacatúa, después de todo, se contuvo de difamarlo en la escuela ante su ataque de pánico la otra noche, en la que por cierto, aceptó quedarse unos minutos después de haber finalizado con sus labores.

— Si quieres… —no por ello era menos complicado proponérselo—. Puedes venir conmigo —declaró apuntando con la mirada a los diablitos* de su bicicleta—. Sólo, no se lo digas a nadie —dijo para después desviar la cara, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Sasuke lo miró estupefacto.

— A… acepto.

Se montó… no, no, no mala palabra, se subió en la bicicleta y colocó las manos en los hombros del áureo. Sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo, quizás no era tan buena idea.

— No te me pegues tanto bastardo —al parecer no era el único, pero ya lo había dicho y ahora no había forma de retractarse.

— Lo dices como si quisiera.

El resto del trayecto fue relativamente tranquilo, considerando que ambos chicos iban con una cara acongojada de campeonato. Naruto, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que la colonia de ese esperpento no era para nada agradable, dispuesto a programarse una cita con el otorrinolaringólogo con urgencia, y Sasuke, prefería planificar el cómo se vengaría de la comadreja que apreciar el buen estado físico del engendro amarillo.

Categóricamente Itachi era igual a problemas.

* * *

Notas

*No sé cómo se le dicen en el resto del mundo, pero por lo menos en mi país, a la salientes traseras de las bicis, esas que sirven para llevar a otra persona, se les conoce como diablos o diablitos.

Tengo tarea, mucha; pero ando inspirada últimamente por lo que preferí ponerme a escribir. Creo que esta noche no dormiré XD.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando mi cosita cutre, espero de verdad que les haya agradado el capítulo;

**Animate; ****milk goku****; ****TheRusso****; ****Chris Melian Black****; Lala Do; ****camiSXN****; ****Susana Mode****; saskenaru xD; ****ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki****; ****Pikacha****; Hanajima-san; ****como sea****; ****Yuki-2310****; hazael; YO; ****jennita****; ****Shizune Uchiha****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL**** y ****Violet strawberry****.**

Espero leernos pronto, y cualquier errorcillo me avisan.


	11. Chapter 11

**En lo virtual**

Naruto nunca podría comprender plenamente, las ideas descabelladas que algunas mujeres podían llegar a ejecutar.

Un buen ejemplo de ello era Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga-némesis de Sakura. Desde casi comienzo del año, la rubia, cansada de toda la palabrería inútil y las promesas frívolas que las revistas para adolescentes escondían específicamente en los tests, decidió que ya que aquello no funcionaba, ella sería la responsable de crear un simple cuestionario, que verdaderamente solucionase el problema de hallar la media naranja entre los habitantes de su escuela.

Y Puesto que la de ojos claros tenían un lugar bastante privilegiado dentro del comité de alumnos como tesorera -digamos con el camino libre para andar curioseando entre información reservada y expedientes- aunado al hecho de que su novio-genio-holgazán Shikamaru era fantástico en programación. No le fue precisamente imposible crear un programa con los parámetros de la mayoría de alumnos, para que quien lo utilizase pudiese encontrar a la persona con la que mejor congeniaba dentro del colegio.

Hasta donde nuestro rubio zorrito sabía, la maquiavélica de Ino ya había experimentado con más de diez jovencitas de primer grado. Todas saliendo con resultados favorables.

Era por ello que no le extrañaba que Sakura, al conseguir aquel software, se saltarse el almuerzo y lo arrastrara al aula de computo, para que una maquina le indicase quien era su estereotipado príncipe azul.

— Ya casi ¡Ya casi! —aulló la de cabello rosa al ver como terminaba de cargarse el bendito programa. Un minuto más y…

— Haruno-san —una agitada chica pelirroja la llamó desde la entrada. Al parecer llevaba rato buscándola—. Se le solicita de inmediato en la oficina de la directora.

— Diablos —Tsunade-sama podía ser tan oportuna. Lo mejor era ir lo antes posible para regresar rápido—. No tardo, Naruto —dijo Haruno, dejando a su rubio amigo en aquel desolado salón. Tan pronto como Sakura salió por la puerta, la aplicación terminó de cargarse.

"Bienvenido al Test de Ino ¡La prueba definitiva para encontrar tu media naranja! Por favor contesta con la más absoluta sinceridad las siguientes preguntas, y al final aparecerá cuál es tu pareja ideal en el colegio".

Quizás no era tan mala idea matar el tiempo con aquel cuestionario; después de todo la de cabello rosa se iba a tardar en volver. Naruto dio enter a la tintineante ventana y enseguida aparecieron una serie de preguntas cuyo título rezaba "De la vista nace el amor".

"Primeramente tienes que elegir las características físicas que más te atraen, es verdad que no todo se basa en el exterior, pero ¿Acaso no es mejor que a una buena actitud la sustente un buen porte? Quien afirme lo contrario es porque es ciego".

Vaya que la redacción de la Yamanaka era peculiar.

"¿Cabello corto, medio o largo? ¿Negro, rubio, castaño, pelirrojo o arcoíris? ¿Piel clara, bronceada u obscura?"

El Uzumaki se inclinó en la silla considerando las respuestas. A él le habían gustado chicas muy diferentes a lo largo de vida, no es como si se fijara en algo en particular. Cerró los ojos un momento para evocar la imagen de quien actualmente más lo atraída; Hinata. Ella era de piel clara y cabello carbón, y vaya que era muy hermosa con tales atributos, aunque para ser sincero, quizás le parecía un tanto más coqueta cuando la Hyuuga tenía el pelo considerablemente más corto.

Rápidamente eligió sus respuestas, añadiendo además que su gusto por los irises diferían bastante del resto. A él le gustaban los ojos obscuros, quizás porque en su familia todos tenían una mirada muy clara. También era cierto que si bien las chicas pequeñas tenían su encanto, le gustaban las mujeres que al menos fuesen de su estatura.

— Altas son muy lindas —canturreó feliz. Entre otros atributos optó por chicas atléticas, puesto que le gustaba la energía, piernas torneadas, buena retaguardia pero sin exagerar y finalmente…

"La verdad ¿Cómo te gusta sus atributos; pequeños, normales, que sean increíblemente dotados?"

Vaya que Ino quería respuestas completas. Con la cara enrojecida y volteando a todos lados antes de elegir una opción, terminó colocando dotados. Si bien le habían fascinado chicas bastante planas, no por nada Hinata era tan popular en la escuela.

"¡Pero lo que importa es lo de adentro!"

"Segunda parte; ahora es turno para que pongas qué es lo que más te cautiva de la personalidad del amor de tu vida. Recuerda no pensar en cómo es quien según te gusta, sino en lo que te gusta".

"¿Te atrae la timidez, lo atrevido, lo reservado…?"

Quizás aquel aspecto era lo que más lo llegaba a fastidiar de la Hyuuga, la chica se acongojaba demasiado por cualquier cosa. Le gustaban las chicas que lo retaran, que fuesen independientes, con poco de vena romántica. No es que él fuese de piedra, pero siempre se le hizo exagerado las novias que se ponen histéricas por olvidar cualquier nimiedad como un aniversario o su cumpleaños. También le gustaban más atrevidas y quizás con un poquitín de reservadas. En parte porque él no era una luminaria de los estudios pero las mujeres listas sí que molaban, que fuesen hábiles en todo aquello de lo que el carecía y tuviesen su dosis de orgullo justificado.

— Dudo encontrar a mi chica ideal aquí, pero se vale soñar.

"Almas que se complementan".

"¡Hemos llegado a la última parte! Ahora debes recordar que para que tu pareja sea perfecta tú también le debes de gustar. Te lo ruego, no te exageres nada".

Al parecer consistía en una descripción de uno mismo; Naruto comenzó a responder más ansioso de lo que en un principio pudo imaginar ¡Ahora entendía porque las chicas se abstraían tanto con esas cosas! Puede que al final la maquina le respondiese que su perfil no encajaba con nadie, pero la burbujeante y dichosa ansiedad no se le podía quitar de la boca del estómago.

Había llegado al último punto, le dio el tan deseado click. La pantalla repentinamente sacó una pequeña ventana adornada con un sonriente avatar de la rubia Yamanaka, que le pedía gentilmente esperar en lo que era procesada su información.

Diez segundos para ver los resultados… tres, dos, uno.

— ¡Finalmente!

— Perdón por la demora Naru, pero Tsunade-sama cree que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ella —dijo Sakura reintegrándose al aula con su mejor amigo. Apenas pudiendo contener las ganas de que aquel aparato le dijese cuál era su amorcito ideal—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la chica casi al llegar al lado del blondo, viendo como éste estaba absorto en la pantalla del ordenador.

— Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no me pude resistir —contestó rascándose distraídamente la cabeza, apenas pudiendo desviar levemente la mirada a la de gemas verdes. Kami, la emoción lo mataba ¡Había una linda joven que tenía un 98% de compatibilidad con él!

— Naruto… —aquello no era cierto. Sakura rápidamente se puso a la altura del áureo, percibiendo como aun no terminaba de cargarse la imagen en la ventana. Tragó largo antes de añadir—. Este test es sólo para chicas.

Entonces la imagen y el nombre se cargaron.

En un aula al otro lado de la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha pudo haber jurado que escuchó un grito. Levantó la cabeza para observar como la vaga de su compañera, Ino, seguía perdiendo inmundamente el tiempo jugando con su celular en lugar de concluir el informe de gastos del comité de estudiantes, pero contrario a lo que pensó, estaba totalmente callada.

— Yamanaka, es mejor que dejes en paz esa porquería —la regañó el de cabello obscuro.

— No te enojes, Sasuke-kun. Sólo quería checar si alguien más había utilizado mi super prueba del amor —tan pronto como terminó de decir aquello, el aparato vibró al son de un vocecilla que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje. La rubia revisó rápidamente el contenido, y su cara pasó velozmente de pálida a bermellón, de incrédula a escandalizada para al final adoptar una sonrisilla picara—. Al parecer alguien sacó 98% de compatibilidad contigo, Sasuke-kun —el Uchiha levantó escéptico una de sus cejas, especialmente porque mucha de la información que le había proporcionado a la rubia era verídica. Ino al no ver que Sasuke se atreviese a preguntar nada, consideró que era prudente seguir, sin quitar en ningún segundo la mueca de burla de sus labios cereza. Sabía que chismes épicos tenían que salir de ese programa—. Que bueno que su cabello es rubio, pero me temo que lo tiene bastante corto.

* * *

Notas

Jojojo ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!

Espero que les haya gustado mi contribución en absoluto romántica para la fecha, que lo cursi no se me da tanto XD. A ver si puedo actualizar cualquier otra historia en relación a mi rubio-consentido-Uzumaki favorito durante la semana.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, comentarios, críticas y demás, saben que ustedes son mi más grande motivación;

**Joshihita H. K; ****fenix black****; ****milk goku****; ****jennita****; ****Murasaki19****; ****Violet strawberry****; ****camiSXN****; ****Shizune Uchiha****; ****saskenaru****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Susana Mode****; ****Hazael Requiem****; Veruto kaname; ****atashi-hime****; ****TheRusso****; Hanajima-san; ****Yume-no-Himeko**** y ****escorpio. lh****.**

Cualquier error o incoherencia me avisan.


	12. Chapter 12

**En lo cotidiano**

Para nadie era un secreto el hecho de que los compañeros de Sasuke, en general, lo detestaban.

Con más frecuencia de la que al niño Uchiha le gustaría, los comentarios mordaces y el latente desprecio en contra de su maravillosa humanidad eran exteriorizados. Y pese a lo que uno podría sospechar, en realidad nuestro gatito negro no tenía la culpa -casi nunca- de atraer tal rencor.

Que si la novia de algún perdedor había roto con dicho sujeto para volverse parte del club de fans de Sasuke; obviamente no era su asunto. Jodido el tipo que no la supo complacer. Que si te la pasaste estudiando meses, aspirando a ser por fin el mejor alumno del instituto, para que al final un maldito presuntuoso que no repasó ni la noche anterior te superara en el examen; es tú culpa por nacer tarado. Que nuevamente Sasuke recibía alguna medalla o trofeo en alguna competencia deportiva, aunque no perteneciese a ningún club de la escuela; si tenían que hacer uso de sus capacidades es porque los demás eran muy mediocres.

Y asi, con cada uno de esos simples hechos, el recipiente con rencor se iba colmando poco a poco, envenenando las almas de aquellos infelices que no tuvieron la dicha de nacer con tal superioridad genética.

Era habitual en la vida del princesito de hielo, que cada cierto tiempo, a lo sumo unas dos veces al mes, algún patán quisiese arreglar alguna inexistente cuenta con él, haciendo gala de la violencia. Cuestión que resultaba un tanto irónica, porque liarse a golpes llegaba a ser terapéutico para el Uchiha. Y de cualquier manera no es como si fuese a perder contra uno de esos idiotas. No, jamás uno de ellos lo derrotaría, pero diez tenían una alta probabilidad de lograr ese objetivo.

Lo habían emboscado cobardemente en un descampado camino a su casa, la peor parte es que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones ajenas desde antes de verse físicamente comprometido, entonces… ¿Por qué demonios no había corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¡Oh claro! Su orgullo se lo impedía, casi como si este llegase a bloquear su lógico sentido de la auto-preservación. Lamentablemente ahora, con el labio roto y el resto de su precioso cuerpo cansado y magullado, y viendo que no importaba cuántos estúpidos golpease, siempre salía otro para reemplazarlo, la confianza comenzaba a menguar de manera alarmante.

— ¡Ja! ¿No que podías contra todo, Uchiha de porquería? —amedrentaba uno de sus atacantes, mientras que sus cobardes palabras inspiraban al resto. La peor parte, es que ellos se podían dar mínimo un respiro entre cada porrazo recibido, a diferencia de él. Por lo que si quería salir caminado de ahí, tenía que aprovechar cada error de sus oponentes. Como en ese momento, en que por mofarse como hienas bajaron el suficiente tiempo la guardia, para que nuestro chico de hebras carbón le diese un buen puñetazo en las costillas al aparente líder.

— Pues me parece que todavía me defiendo bastante bien —ahora fue su turno para burlarse.

Con aquello se había acabado oficialmente el jueguito; y si antes se estaban turnando para agredirlo, ahora lo único que les quedaba era arrogársele en manada. Bueno, si iba a perder al menos lo haría con estilo, mandando mínimo a la mitad de esos bastardos a urgencias.

— ¡Jajajaja! —pero antes de que cualquier acción fuese efectuada, una burbujeante y clara risa irrumpió con el silencio previo a la tormenta—. ¡Te ves terrible, teme! —la vida es curiosa, hace cinco segundos lo único que quería era partirles las caras -y si se podía el resto del cuerpo- a los infelices que le estaban dando tal paliza épica, y ahora sólo deseaba que alguno de ellos lo golpease con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo inconsciente. Porque asi creería que su encuentro con Naruto únicamente era una horrible alucinación inducida por un leve coma.

— ¡Uzumaki! Que sorpresa —saludó malintencionado uno de los presentes, mientras el zorrito se iba acercando a paso lento pero seguro a la escena del crimen, adentrándose al círculo de gamberros que mantenían en jaque al Uchiha—. ¿No quieres unirte a la fiesta? —ofreció socarrón aquel nefasto tipo.

Los ojos índigos del rubito se conectaron con la iracunda mirada carbón, luego se pasearon por toda la maltrecha estampa del de cabello obscuro.

— Sabes Sasuke, te odio —eso era de conocimiento público. Las risas estallaron una vez más, ahora que tenían al blondo de su parte, el Uchiha saborearía la amarga derrota—. Pero si hay algo que no tolero en este mundo… —Naruto se aproximó hasta quedar al lado de su enemigo número uno y luego sólo le quedó sonreír—. Son los abusos y a los abusivos —y tan pronto como dijo aquello, no se la pensó dos veces antes de tirarle tremendo golpe a la persona más cercana a él… y que obviamente no era Sasuke.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y en el parque que se tenía que atravesar para llegar a su residencia, en un bebedero junto a un gran roble, nuestro chico de obscuras mechas, procuraba limpiarse el exceso de mugre y sangre de las partes más visibles de su cuerpo. A un costado, tirado en el fresco césped se hallaba un rubio al que no se le despegaba la sonrisa bobalicona de su bronceado rostro.

— ¡Tú sí que sabes meterte en problemas, bastardo! —exclamó el áureo, todavía tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón y bajar los niveles de adrenalina. Parte de su rutina incluía meterse en cierto número de riñas, pero recordaba escasos líos que le hubiesen adjudicado tanto dolor, al igual que tanta satisfacción. Su ego heroico estaba colmado—. Mira que nunca pensé encontrarte en plan de damisela en apuros.

— Nadie te pidió ayuda, usuratonkachi —le contestó arisco Sasuke, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer al lado del blondo para, igualmente, apaciguar un poco su pulso.

— No es como si hubiese querido dártela —refunfuñó el Uzumaki, mostrándole infantilmente la lengua—. Yo también tengo que pasar por ahí de camino a casa y a diferencia de otros, poseo la costumbre de brindarle mi auxilio a los desvalidos—comentó con cierto matiz jocoso en su timbre; estirándose bajo la agradable sombra de aquel inmenso árbol, compartiendo el sabor de la victorial al lado de la persona que más detestaba del colegio, pero a quien no había dudado en brindarle su ayuda. Porque Sasuke era un digno adversario, y él como un fiel amante de los justos duelos, jamás permitiría tales actos de cobardía.

Y pese a todo y aunque el Uchiha nunca lo fuese a decir, estaba de verdad agradecido con ese remedo de imbécil confeccionado en dorado.

Se estaba volviendo una cotidianidad un tanto chocosa el recibir apoyo de Naruto. Aunque era algo a lo que podía terminar acoplándose.

* * *

Notas

Actualizo luego de años, y con un capítulo escasamente divertido. Bueno, al menos esos dos van progresando.

Como siempre mi infinito agradecimiento a quienes siempre gustan de mostrarme su increíble apoyo;

**DSRH****; ****okashira janet****; ****atashi-hime****; Joshihita H. K; ****milk goku****; ****jennita****; ****Tomoe91****; Sephy black; ****Violet strawberry****; ****camiSXN****; ****Luz Adilene****; ****shameblack****; ****TheRusso****; ****Susana Mode****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****Saku-Aya****; ****winny-wika3****; ****Hohenheim x3****; Amazona Verde; ****Aoi-Hikawa**** y ****Hazael Requiem****.**

¡Cualquier error me avisan y espero de verdad poder leernos pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sobre mentiras**

Si existía algo que realmente liaba a Naruto, era el tener que rechazar a alguna chica.

El rubio era bastante popular en la escuela, por lo que nunca faltaba que alguna jovencita de mirada soñadora quedara prendada de tan simpático jovenzuelo; atlético, carismático e inusitadamente servicial ¿Cómo no amar al de los zafiros? Esa respuesta sólo la sabía el Uchiha.

Y pese a que era agradable para el solecito, saber que contaba con un buen número de admiradoras, igualmente era incomodo el pensar que con el idilio amoroso de la adolescencia, viene la decepción de un formal pero severo "No".

Claro que el niño de las hebras de oro era todo un caballero al momento de exponerle a una dama, sus razones para que su desconsiderada mirada índigo no hubiese recaído en ella, consolándola pero teniendo que cortarle cualquier ilusión de raíz. Él nunca se hubiese permitido ser un hipócrita, que se enrollara con alguna chica que en realidad no conocía únicamente por frívola diversión. Y todas comprendían perfectamente su punto… hasta el momento en que apareció Shion.

Hace poco más de un mes que una nueva estudiante había arribado; entre un paso sutil pero seguro, un mentón más elevado de lo políticamente correcto y una mirada arisca y presuntuosa. Su nombre era Shion, una señorita de alcurnia; que por el trabajo de su padre, un importante diplomático, y la tanto la disponibilidad de Konoha para recibirla de imprevisto a mitad del curso, asi como su reputación de excelencia académica, había terminado en la clase del chico de cabello trigo.

Y pese a que sus exóticos ojos violetas desaprobaban a la mayoría de alumnos en cuanto recaían en ellos, por algún incomprensible motivo, tan rápido como estos enfocaron al sonriente zorrito, luego de que el profesor que la había introducido a clase le indicara su puesto al lado justamente del chico sol, no pudo menos que maravillarse por sus cándidos gestos. Aunado al hecho de que Naruto le terminó pasando sus apuntes, compartiéndole su libro y prestándole una pluma, fue inevitable que el corazón de la jactanciosa joven se conmoviera.

Mala suerte para nuestro querido pero ingenuo Uzumaki.

Shion llegó la despejada y resplandeciente mañana de un lunes, y para el romántico ocaso del viernes ya estaba convencida de que Naruto tenía que ser suyo. Porque una de las políticas de la rubia era que sí lo quería lo obtenía, y aquello era incuestionable.

Asi fue como cada aspecto de la vida del jubiloso Uzumaki pasó a ser un asunto de vital importancia para la obstinada chica de ojos claros. Convirtiéndose no sólo es su prospecto a acosadora, sino en su autoimpuesta acompañante oficial.

En todas las clases estaba pegado a él; en el receso, en gimnasia, camino a casa, inclusive la blonda se había ofrecido a transpórtalo cada que lo necesitara en su ostentoso auto extranjero. Y no es que a Naruto no le gustaran las atenciones o los mimos pero aquello ya rayaba en lo espeluznante; si a la primer o segunda semana sólo le parecieron extravagantes los tratos de la joven, ahora únicamente se limitaba a sentir miedo y nerviosismo en su presencia.

Lo más perturbador del asunto, es que ya le había esclarecido lo suficiente, que no tenia ningún interés romántico en ella, pero cada que pasaba eso, las facciones serenas de la chica se limitaban a entrecerrar un poco la mirada, componer una siniestra sonrisa y decirle con una aterciopelada pero adversa voz, que ya cambiaria su juicio respecto a eso.

En esos momentos un escalofrió recorría la espalda del Uzumaki. Aquello tenía que acabar.

Era ya la cuarta semana de acoso ininterrumpido y nuevamente Naruto había quedado de verse con la del largo cabello rubio, luego de clases en una zona de la escuela donde el transito de estudiantes escaseaba, ahí por donde las estrictas clases que kendo se impartían.

— Shion, creo que ya hemos tenido esta plática anteriormente —un par de docenas de veces nada más—. Sabes que eres una chica genial y muy linda, pero no eres mi tipo y yo…

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? —interrumpió la rubia sin cambiar la perturbadoramente sosegada sonrisa que llevaba siempre en su presencia.

— No es eso. No debes cambiar por alguien, tu eres fantástica y…

— Entonces no veo el problema en que seamos novios —¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué no entendía que no quería nada con ella?!—. Creo que mejor deberías intentarlo de una vez, te prometo que la pasaremos fantástico —dijo la rubia para enseguida posar su delicada mano en el hombro de Naruto, comenzando con una caricia que en realidad le incomodaba terriblemente al zorrito.

Sino quería entender por las buenas, sería por las malas. Se alejó un par de pasos del perímetro de la fémina, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y luego se decidió a terminar con todo.

— Lo que ocurre es que ya hay alguien que…

— ¿Es Hyuuga Hinata? —¡¿Cómo diablos…?! ¡¿Se había dado cuenta?! ¡Pero ni siquiera había hablado con Hinata en esas semanas! Cuando sus ojos añiles enfocaron directamente a los violetas, y descubrieron una chispa de rencor que amenazaba con iniciar un catastrófico incendio, prefirió salvaguardar la reputación de la morena.

— ¡Para nada! —rio, llevándose una mano a la nuca que alborotara sus cabellos de sol. Bueno aquello no era del todo una mentira. Ya que de manera paralela a los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, su interés en la Hyuuga había ido menguando.

— Entonces ¿Quién es la afortunada? —preguntó maliciosa la blonda. Naruto volvió a temblar.

— Lo que ocurre es que mi situación es un poco delicada.

— ¿En qué sentido? —lo estaba acorralando ¡No se iba a escaquear de ella jamás! Tenía que pensar en una excusa definitiva ahora.

— ¡Soy gay! —sí, nada podía ser más contundente que aquello. Pero contrario a la cara de estupor que Naruto pensó que compondría su acompañante, Shion se limitó a formar en sus finos rasgos una mueca de total incredulidad—. De hecho tengo novio —¡¿Qué mierda había dicho?! Ya ni estaba pensando racionalmente, pero es que la áurea lo ponía demasiado tenso.

— ¿Y quién es?—buena que la había armado. El cerebro del áureo comenzó a plantearse lo más veloz que podía, quien estaría dispuesto a llevar semejante farsa a su lado. Luego cayó en cuenta de la triste realidad de que casi todos sus amigos tenían novia o su heterosexualidad era obvia en exceso. La inquisidora mirada violácea seguía puesta sobre él. Las opciones se le agotaban, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, el sudor frío recorría su frente y finalmente… dijo la primer sandez que pasó por su cabeza.

— Sasuke —aquello sí logró desconcertar completamente a la rubia, que miró con horror al supuesto joven de sus sueños.

— Pensé que se odiaban.

— Es que eso es para aparentar —¿Lo había creído?— Tú sabes que aún no está muy bien visto que dos chicos se… quieran… y su familia es algo conservadora —Shion que no podía quitar la mueca de aversión, consideró que aquel dicho sobrepasaba cualquier falsedad y que ninguna persona podía estar tan desesperada como para mentir con tal descaro. Pero todavía faltaba la prueba definitiva.

— Ahí esta tu novio —dijo con la voz trémula, aún sin querer aceptar las palabras del zorrito. Naruto sintió que nuevamente la suerte lo despreciaba como a ningún otro. Volteó con miedo para ver como Sasuke se dirigía ya con el equipo puesto para su clase de kendo, luego redirigió su acuosa mirada a Shion, la cual tenía la muda exigencia de esclarecer todo el asunto de una buena vez.

Lo rescatable de todo, es que aquel acto desequilibrado quedaría únicamente entre ellos tres.

— ¿Qué quieres imbécil? —inquirió Sasuke cuando Naruto obstruyó su camino. Pero se perturbó aun más cuando osó poner sus morenas manos sobre sus hombros.

— Si me odias aun más por esto no hay ningún problema, porque yo ya me comencé a detestar a mí mismo.

Y luego hubo un acercamiento difícil de definir y más aún de aprobar para la embotada mente de Naruto, que en ese segundo sólo deseó acabar con el efímero contacto con los labios del Uchiha y que la rubia -que gracias al señor había salido corriendo soltando lágrimas- volviera a mudarse lo antes posible. Lo más lamentable es que al final la excusita que se cargó no pareció tan horripilante.

* * *

Notas

Jojojo cuanta falta de congruencia hay por aquí, y aun si me gustó. Estoy en un periodo difícil, miles de problema y la salvación está en las cursilerías que transitan por mi mente. Por lo que sólo espero a alguien le siga gustando este fic, y como siempre muchas gracias a quienes los apoyan:

**Susana Mode****; ****Violet Strawberry****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Ru. ****Q****; JAJAJA; ****NaraLollipop****; ****camiSXN****; ****Tomoe91****; ****shameblack****; ****TheRusso****; yuuske; ****dark angel-loveless****; ****Cariita. ****Sk****; ****okashira janet****; ****milk goku****; ****jennita****; ****Saku-Aya****; Anidimuka; ****hinamor007****; hijikata yoku y ****Jaelina****.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sobre verdades**

Si existía alguien de su estirpe que fuese más insufrible que su hermano mayor, indudablemente se trababa de su primo Obito.

Todos creían que Sasuke se irritaba con su sola presencia debido a que, en contra de la naturaleza propia de un Uchiha, no era reservado, diestro ni reflexivo, pero sí risueño, torpe y precipitado. Patrañas. La razón verídica del agravado desagrado que nuestro príncipe de hielo presentaba, se debía a que él podía observar más allá de la fachada de evidente idiotez que exponía su pariente. En realidad la espesa y contaminada sangre de su familia no podía tener mayor pináculo que en Obito.

Su primo, un par de años menor, no era para nada el odioso chico bueno que con tanto ahínco pregonaba, sino un joven verdaderamente vengativo, manipulador y con un cruel sentido del humor, a un punto que a los demás les resultaría sencillamente reprobable. Y eso era mucho decir para la mentalidad retorcida que se podía llegar a considerar normal en las esferas más elevadas del clan.

La buena noticia es que pronto sería enviado a un pintoresco internado en algún remoto país del viejo continente, donde esperaba que le cambiasen sus manías psicópatas; la mala, es que mientras los trámites se llevaban a cabo, y debido al escaso tiempo de los padres del chico, su madre se había ofrecido a cuidarlo por un par de semanas.

— Que aburrido es por aquí —declaró el huésped siendo descubierto in-fraganti husmeando en el cuarto de su huraño anfitrión; sonriendo con cinismo mientras observaba como Sasuke se quedaba de piedra aún sin despegar la mano del picaporte. Y pese a que la cara del mayor se iba trastornando en una mueca de cólera pura, y la lechosa piel comenzaba a adquirir un tono peligrosamente rojizo, Obito tenía la plena conciencia de que Sasuke no pondría un dedo sobre él por dos importantes razones; Mikoto ladearía la balanza a su favor al saber de la mala leche que su hijo se cargaba de forma casi imperecedera, y no menos importante, dudaba que su primo quisiese terminar en la sala de urgencias por una misteriosa intoxicación con anticongelante.

— ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! —rugió Sasuke, conteniéndose de demostrarle al menor que tenía lo que hacía falta para romperle la cabeza, y luego enterrarlo a la mitad de su jardín para que los gusanos se lo comieran, conteniéndose únicamente porque su mamá cuidaba con fanatismo a las delicadas flores ahí sembradas.

— Vamos primo —rio el chico, acomodándose unas estúpidas gafas que nunca se despegaban de su cráneo, en un intento por sentirse cool—. Sólo quería buscar entre tus tesoros, algo para calentar el espíritu —dijo en lo que se sentaba en el alfeizar de su ventana ¿Acaso ese subnormal insinuaba que…?

— No tengo porno, imbécil —aclaró por demás ofendido—. Como si necesitase esas porquerías. Con razón a tus padres les urge sacarte de la casa, han de estar asqueados de convivir con un parejo como tú —¡Ese infeliz! Claro, como el cabrón carita podía aspirar a hermosuras de carne y hueso, no tenía la necesidad de fantasear con chicas impresas ¡Pero no todos…! Entonces en la mente -atestada de hormonas cabe destacar- de Obito surgió la idea que pondría fin a sus desventuras amorosas y corporales.

— Te propongo un trato, Sasuke —su primo arqueó elegantemente una ceja, instándolo a proseguir—. Respondes a mis preguntas únicamente por esta ocasión, pero con absoluta sinceridad, y te juro que te dejo de fastidiar durante todo lo que queda de mi estancia.

— ¿Y si me niego?

— Te jodo la existencia ininterrumpidamente por los siguientes trece días —y aquello era una garantía.

— Tienes quince minutos —¡Finalmente! Sacaría provecho de esa odiosa incursión a la casa de sus tíos, y con algo de suerte, inclusive sabría como declarársele a Rin sin quedar como un completo tarado en el proceso. O sin que ella sospechase de lo muy trastornado que en realidad estaba.

— ¿Cómo abordas a las chicas? —ya sabía de que iba la charla.

— Son ellas las que generalmente me persiguen —no, aquello no era presunción, a juzgar por su tono más bien se podría definir como desagrado. Bastardo suertudo.

— ¿Entonces qué haces para atraerlas?

— Te puedo contestar que ser yo mismo, pero obviamente eso no te resultaría —sí, se estaba burlando descaradamente. Asi que el niño malo únicamente rogaba por algo de cariño y una dosis de carisias, patético.

— Cabrón —ese susurro había sido perfectamente audible, pero a Sasuke no le importó. Ahora que el fastidiado era otro, las cosas estaban en orden de nuevo—. ¿Cómo les gusta que las traten?

— Supongo que como a caprichosas reinitas —¡¿Qué no se suponía que era algo asi como el sex-simbol de su colegio?!

— Sasuke —pronunció lento, temblando de cólera ante la infructuosa y desesperante plática—. ¿Tienes o has tenido novia?

— Sinceramente, no —listo, ese era el colmo.

— ¡Bastardo malnacido! ¡Las mujeres se mueren por ti, y tú las alejas como a las moscas! ¡¿Qué eres frígido?! —¡Él muriéndose por una sola chica, y a su infeliz primo -en palabras de Mikoto- le llovían las proposiciones!

— No sé en que momento intuiste que mi pasatiempo era andar flirteando; pero te aseguro que hay pocas cosas más insoportables que una melindrosa niña enamorada acosándote—concluyó con su pose de chulo y su sonrisa ladina, mientras el lacio y sedoso cabello negro se balanceaba enmarcando sus finos rasgos de principito, dispuestos sobre la blanquísima y lozana dermis. Si tan sólo sus jodidos genes estuviesen tan bien sincronizados como los de…

— Un sano chico de diecisiete; metrosexual, inteligente y atlético —pensó en voz alta, cambiando su mirada de furia y envidia a una de extrañeza—. Cuyo gusto por las damas nunca sale a relucir —de nuevo no le gustaba el rumbo de esas palabras—. Eres gay ¿No? —un incomodo mutismo se extendió entre ambos por unos segundos tras la pregunta con tintes de afirmación.

— Vete a la mierda —¡¿Cómo se atrevía a considerarlo…?!

— Ahora todo me queda claro ¡Por eso siempre tienes la cara de estreñido! No has encontrado quien te dé.

— Escúchame engendro, yo jamás…

— ¿Has besado a alguien? —le interrumpió apuntándolo desdeñoso—. Buenas fuentes me han asegurado, que si al morrearte con una chica candente no se te levanta ni la moral, es que le tiras a la acera opuesta.

Y estaba punto de defender a capa y espada su heterosexualidad -o la suposición de la misma- cuando entonces una ola de bochornosos recuerdos, súbitos y brutales, asolaron a su mente. Era cierto, hasta el momento no se había besado con ninguna chica pero…. sí con un tipo, varias veces. Y aquello no lo había hecho vomitar hasta desfallecer.

Siempre le había gustado su piel blanca; excepto cuando está se teñía de un discreto pero fatal carmín, que delataba con soltura su vergüenza.

— Jajaja podrás ser un tempano, primo, pero te aseguro que tus arrebolas mejillas no mienten.

— ¡Perfecto! Tus quince minutos terminaron, ahora haz el favor de abandonar mi pieza antes de que tu cara conozca a mi puño —o su cabeza se dé de encontronazo con la pala, porque a esas alturas definitivamente ya no le importaban los crisantemos de su madre.

Obito, aún con la expresión de simio plasmada en su rostro, se levantó de su asiento en la ventana y por un momento, cuando estaba enderezándose, apreció el paisaje que su primo tenía a disposición siempre. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas—. La vista es buena, supongo que por eso te van los tíos —comentó cantarín, dando saltos mientras esquivaba la de proyectiles que atentaban contra su integridad física, cortesía de Sasuke. Quizás la próxima, iría mejor a pedirle consejo a Itachi.

Nuestro gatito, ya libre de su detestable pariente e intrigado por su indirecta final, se dirigió al ventanal para ver a que demonios se refería el menor.

Como siempre Naruto. Se había olvidado que la vista de su habitación daba directamente al pórtico de los Uzumaki, y que como todos los domingos donde el clima era generoso, aquel rubio imbécil no tenía mejor idea que ayudar a su padre a lavar el auto, apenas cubierto por unas escasas prendas que de todas formas terminarían empapadas.

Odiaba a Obito, a sus familiares, a la generosidad de su madre, al rubio, a su suerte ¡A todo el jodido universo! Y a sus estúpidas mejillas que no dejaban de colorearse.

* * *

Notas

¡Y así comienza mi mes de SasuNaruSasu XD! No se olviden de que en Octubre nuestra parejita manda jojojo, por lo que me estoy apurando para tener un número considerable de actualizaciones.

**Spoiler Alert!** Basándome en los hechos más recientes del manga, he concluido que por mucho sufrimiento que haya pasado Obito, ya tenía algo bastante malo cocinándose en su interior. No de la nada sale menudo psicópata. Por lo que espero que su participación no esté tan OoC, de cualquier forma me gustó mucho trabajarlo desde esa perspectiva XD.

¡Infinitas gracias a quienes siguen apoyándome con sus lindos comentarios!:

**Kaeru Rei****; ****Ang97****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; TheRusso; Tomoe91; ****monidex1200****; ****Sabaku no Izzy****; ****hime. CHESHIREcat****; ****Kaitoru****; admiradora; Okashira Janet; Mikiita; ****jennitanime****; ****Saku-Aya****; MariaUchiha09; ****shameblack****; ****Cariita. Sk****; sam; ****bloodymoonkyubi****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****Chris Melian Black****; veruto kaname; ****Violet Strawberry****; ****Dakota Boticcelli****; ****NaraLollipop****; Lala Do; hijikata yoku; ****Mari-neechan**** y yuuske23.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Entre sueños**

Aquella esplendorosa mañana de verano arribó en compañía de un despejado cielo, que dejaba al sol inundar cada recoveco con sus rayos de candor, y de una fresca brisa que alentada el trepidante corazón de la juventud. Era un día simplemente hermoso, para quienes igualmente se permitieron una noche agradable. Como no era el caso de Naruto.

El rubio, ajeno a las bondades climáticas, llegó anormalmente temprano -por no decir que de madrugada- al colegio, con la apatía severamente dibujada en su tez canela; pronunciados charcos negros menguaban el encanto de sus fulgentes irises océano, su cabello dorado ahora estaba en proceso de convertirse en un nido de paja y su chispeante sonrisa había sido remplazada por un labio fruncido.

Naruto tenía mala cara. Y si piensan que su aspecto no lo favorecía, es porque no hemos hablado de su humor.

Cuando Kiba fue a fastidiarlo por su deplorable imagen, el áureo de inmediato lo mandó al carajo –cuestión que generalmente le tomaba al chico perro más de cinco silabas-, a Lee no le fue mejor ¡Incluso se había comportado hostil ante el suave tono trémulo de Hinata! Finalmente, la única persona de la que no pudo pasar, si es que no quería complementar su pinta miserable con un ojo morado, fue su más intima y furibunda amiga.

— Es que tuve insomnio, Sakura-chan —¡Ahí estaba! Tanto escandalo por que el zorrito se perdió de su sueño de belleza, que infantil.

Asi fue como todos lo dejaron tranquilo a sabiendas que tan pronto terminaran las clases, el solecito correría a su casa a ocultarse bajo las misericordiosas cobijas, intentando encontrar el descanso que su turbulenta mentecilla le arrebató la ultima velada. Y las cosas hubiesen finalizado ahí, de no ser por su intrínseca capacidad para joderse aún más lo jornada y la coqueta participación de su carismático profesor de anatomía, Umino Iruka.

Última clase, sesenta minutos más y podría largarse a su hogar. La voz del moreno maestro le llegaba distante, mientras el hombre explicaba algo de las diferencias entre un sistema y un aparato, comenzado a repartir uno de esos tétricos modelos anatómicos por cada dos personas, Naruto no podría estar menos interesado en las variopintas y desagradables formas que tiene nuestro cuerpo sin piel o músculos, cuando captó, que las parejas de trabajo no estaba a gusto de sus integrantes.

— Uchiha y Uzumaki—eso significaba… —. Se me agotó el material, creo que ustedes tendrán que ir por uno extra a la bodega —se añadió mientras la cara marcada del adulto componía una mueca acongojada. Oficialmente Iruka había dejado de ser su profesor predilecto.

Lo que para Sasuke fue sólo otra odiosa práctica, en la que el sensei de turno se le ocurría arruinar la clase arreglándolos por apellidos, para Naruto fue el terror absoluto ¡No podía estar cerca del bastado! ¡Ahora menos que nunca! ¡No después de…!

— Vamos, usurantokachi —expresó Sasuke, externándole su desagrado por llevar aquella labor al lado de su chispeante compañía, mediante los lúgubres pozos sombríos que tenía por ojos. Ciertas imágenes escandalosas arrebolaron su cerebro tan pronto el contacto visual se produjo. Claro que sentía miedo, pero no por las razones que al moreno le gustarían.

— Ehh claro —estaba tan jodido.

Ahora ambos recorrían los desolados pasillos escolares en completo mutismo. Sasuke unos pasos adelante, impresionado de que la inmensa boca de ese estruendoso rubio pudiese mantenerse cerrada por cinco minutos continuos, y Naruto… actuaba de una forma que al moreno se le antojaba distantemente conocía; con la mirada baja y sus hiperactivas manos estrujando lo primero que tuviesen a disposición.

Ingresaron al polvoriento salón donde se guardaba el material didáctico, el Uchiha comenzó a mover trastos, para finalmente localizar el mugre modelito en la cima de una montaña de cajas. Bufó irritado, detestaba hacerla de alpinista.

Y pese a que a nuestro zorrito no le gustaba quedar como un holgazán -¡Y menos en presencia del de ojos carbón!- prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación, alejado de aquel ente que le estaba ocasionando un tremendo desgarre mental; apartándose lo más posible de sus rasgos de nena, su melenita sedosa que a comparación de la suya no atentaba contra la gravedad, su piel marmoleada y su buena retaguar… ¡Momento! ¡¿Qué carajos iba a pensar?!

— ¡Hey, dobe! —gracias a kami que los cariñosos motes del azabache lograron regresarlo a la realidad—. ¿Qué la princesa cree que voy hacerlo todo? —reclamó el bruno, esperando recibir un mínimo de ayuda por parte del áureo. Estaba bien que las capacidades mentales y físicas del blondo fueran increíblemente inferiores a las suyas, pero al menos podía sostener un maniquí mientras él lidiaba con la bajada.

— ¡Ehh no! ¡Sí! Es decir… ya te ayudo —era su imaginación ¿O el trigueño estaba tenso? La verdad no es como si aquello le interesase, a menos claro, que el anormal estado del güerillo ocasionase que ante el menor rose de sus dedos blancos con las manos morenas, éste se apartara tan pronunciadamente que aquel monigote destripado terminase cayendo -y desarmándose- en el sucio piso de aquel caótico espacio.

— ¡Serás gafe! —y mientras los gritos por parte del de hebras ébano comenzaban, el alterado rubito sólo atendía su mano derecha, aquella que recibió el contacto que se sintió de fuego. Ese pensamiento le causó escalofríos, luego pavor y finalmente nauseas—. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan lerdo?! ¡Cada día rebasas mis expectativas de que tan tarada llega ser una persona! —la cara del Uchiha riñéndole a un palmo de la propia normalmente hubiese propiciado algún alegórico encontronazo, no que el que nuestro solecito se quedara pasmado, reconociendo para todo su bochorno que efectivamente aquel bastardo era guapo; poseedor de una fisionomía encantadora, de una atractiva musculatura que al tensarse se apreciaba mejor, y que definitivamente era un imbécil por sacar tales conclusiones en un momento tan magistralmente inoportuno. Y Sasuke, quien seguía despotricando en su contra, comenzaba a hartarse -y extrañarse- de que Naruto no le hubiese contestado nada y que su tez, conformen pasaban los eternos segundos, cobrara una incandescencia bastante llamativa— Te ves… un poco rojo —aludió al final para sorpresa del blondo ¡Por favor, que su actitud no estuviese ligada a otro incomodo resfriado! El pánico invadió al Uchiha. Si Uzumaki estaba enfermo lo mejor era arrastrarlo donde Shizune y botarlo ahí antes de que su detestable compañero se pusiese… cariñoso.

Iba a tomar el brazo del más bajo dispuesto a zanjar aquella incomoda interacción, las cuencas océano percibieron la acción del morocho, y los reflejos del áureo no pudieron menos que ejecutar otro exagerado salto para librarse del contacto, mientras su timbre, perturbadoramente agudo, finalmente se dejaba escuchar.

— ¡No me toques dattebayo! —¡Oh por Kami! ¿Se le había salido la muletilla? ¡Aquella que ya nunca afloraba! La que no había utilizado desde que era un mocoso de parvulario, cuando aún era amigo de Sas…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —y nuestro gatito, pasmado puesto que sabía todo lo que conllevaba aquella sobrada palabra, recayó realmente en lo diferente que se mostraba el rubio. Estaba desaliñado -más que de costumbre-, nervioso, inseguro, con la respiración errática y pese a que sus pómulos ardían al resto de su semblante le faltaba color—. Estas pálido —y actuando como una nena histérica.

¡No podía soportar más tiempo a su lado! No cuando aquellos infernales sonidos e imágenes se atrincheraban caóticos en su psiquis, intentando desquiciarlo ¡Todo por culpa de ese infeliz frente a él!

— Dile a Iruka-sensei que se me descompuso el estomago —y Naruto corrió, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, dejando al mayor estupefacto e inusitadamente preocupado.

En aquel momento lo que nuestro rubito necesitaba era escapar de la presencia del moreno y de todo lo que su nocivo cuerpo representaba. Asqueándose de a donde lo había arrastrado su mente enferma, colmada de ideas que tomaron un rumbo tan siniestro y grotesco, que jamás podría admitirlo abiertamente. Porque eso de haber despertado gritando a las 3 de la mañana, luego de tener un sueño erótico con su declarado némesis, además de ser la prueba irrefutable de que se estaba deschavetando, no sólo afectaba su rendimiento escolar, su apariencia o sus relaciones personales, también lo hacía sentir un nauseabundo revoloteo en el estomago cada que veía a Sasuke.

* * *

Notas

Créanlo o no, lo que resta del fic ya está -más menos- planeado y por lo tanto la sutil trama ya va tomando forma XD.

Entre otras cosas, una muy linda lectora -¡Gracias Stone!- me sugirió entrar en el Festival Literario SasuNaru 2012, me honra mucho que crea que mi fic está al nivel para algún reconocimiento, y la verdad se me hace una gran idea lo del festival por lo que igualmente invito a todos lo que me leen a que nominen a su autores o historias favoritas ¡Que nuestra pareja manda XD! Lamentablemente yo no puedo hacerlo, porque… no tengo cuenta en face, me siento vieja u obsoleta diciendo eso ¬¬, creo que debería abrir una.

Feliz cumple atrasado para nuestro rubio super sexy, y sin más por el momento, miles de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios:

**Zoe Mikaella****; ****Violet Strawberry****; Daniela; ****Sabaku no Izzy****; ****milk goku****; ****Susana Mode****; ****Hitomi Hozuki****; ****Lyra Raven-k****; ****TheRusso****; ****Oonigiri****; ****jennitanime****; ****Jaelina**-ya corregí los dedazos, gracias por el aviso linda-**; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Kaitoru****; portgas D Naru; ****TaO mEy-nEkO eViL****; ****NaraLollipop****; NelIra; ****Kaeru Rei****; ****Mari-neechan****; ****Tomoe91**** y Saku-aya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Entre realidades**

Esa tarde Sasuke salió de su casa dando un portazo y prefiriendo ignorar el supuesto respeto que le debía a su padre, el cual últimamente parecía querer echarle en cara hasta los asuntos más banales, pero en los que su desenvolvimiento fuese escueto, con la única finalidad de joderle los ánimos. Ahora la discusión había partido de algo que sencillamente le parecía una estupidez. Su supuesto aislamiento social.

Todo comenzó cuando a la mitad de la cena -único momento en el que sus roles se asemejaban a los de una familia funcional-, Itachi hizo alusión al montón de eventos que tenía programados apenas el descanso del verano se lo permitiese, y más notorio, a que a punto de terminar la carrera, ya había conseguido una plaza lo suficientemente bien remunerada como para pensar en partir del nido -acto que aún no desempeñaba, porque no viviría en algo menos que un piso lujoso en el centro de la urbe-. Hasta ahí todo era normal, cuando a su madre se le ocurrió preguntar si él tenía algún plan para las vacaciones. Seguramente la respuesta esperada por sus progenitores era la confesión de desear vivir una loca temporada trasnochando con sus amigos. Pero no. Aquello no era ni remotamente lo que su nene anhelaba; únicamente quería desplegar sus días de reposo entre estrictos entrenamientos físicos, salidas ocasiones al parque y veladas acompañado de buenos libros.

Sí, para la mayoría eso sería el desperdicio de la primavera de la juventud, pero nunca imaginó que sus rituales de entretenimiento terminarían con Fugaku reclamándole por ser un mocoso engreído, incapaz de interactuar con cualquier ente.

¡Jajaja, que chiste más imbécil! Si él tenía el nivel de socialización de una roca, era por culpa directa de su padre. Ese hombre seco y huraño, que de niño le había arrancado la motivación para seguir haciendo migas, luego de la dura crítica hecha por el primer amigo al que se le ocurrió escoger. _"Aléjate de ese rubio limítrofe ¿Qué eres incapaz de juntarte con alguien que no sea obviamente un idiota?". _A los ocho años, aquello es un infalible método para estropearle la seguridad a cualquier crío mentalmente escuálido, eternamente enviciado con que el dictamen de sus padres es axiomático.

Ahora, mientras iba desplazándose por las desoladas calles, seguramente a causa del turbio cielo que rugía por un próximo tifón, Sasuke comenzaba a creer que los dichos de su progenitor no estaban tan alejados de la realidad. No tenía a donde ir. Otro chico de su edad hubiese recurrido sin pensárselo al cobijo y alacena de algún amigo pero él… sus compañeros Juugo y Suigetsu eran buenos como respaldos en la escuela, pero no poseía la confianza para acudir a ellos. Eso y que su celular quedó abandonado en su residencia, por lo que no tenía forma de localizarlos.

Su errático avance lo llevó a una pequeña plaza, llena de frondosos arboles y engalanadas bancas de acero, tomó asiento dispuesto a congelarse con el fresco viento cargado de imperceptibles gotas. Siempre podía aventurarse a ver que tal le iba en casa de alguna admiradora, en donde su integridad física correría un peligro infalible. No estaba de humor para que una niña intentara abusar de él… las opciones comenzaban a menguar y regresar a su morada a tener que pedir una hipócrita y superflua disculpa no era una opción.

— Nada es tan eficiente generando traumas como la familia —musitó alentado por la seguridad que le conferida el desierto espacio. Y entonces cuando una pequeña risita se dejó escuchar a unos metro de su persona, supo que su magnifico oído seguía incapaz de detectar unos pasos sutiles, mermados por un colorido calzado deportivo.

— No puedo creer que esté tan de acuerdo contigo —sinceramente ¿De quien más se podría tratar?—. Encontrarnos asi se está volviendo una costumbre macabra.

— Y que lo digas.

Por cuestiones del destino, el aburrimiento o capricho de un todopoderoso y ocioso ente supremo, Naruto tenía la manía de aparecerse cuando la vida se empeñaba en mostrar su faceta menos habitual, la jodida. Sin pedir permiso el blondo tomó asiento al otro extremo de la helada banca donde él ya estaba posado, y sin hacer alguna otra alusión, sus cuencas cerúleas se perdieron en el estrato gris que amenazaba con empaparlos si no movían sus traseros a un lugar que les brindara el resguardo mínimo.

Los minutos pasaban, la brisa húmeda revolvía juguetona las cabelleras de ambos, ahí tranquilos como si la tarde estuviese rebosante de sol, entonces el Uchiha viró la cabeza en dirección al áureo cuya presencia, para su extrañeza total, no le era cargante más bien… se le antojaba simpática.

— Me peleé con Dei* —declaró el zorrito tras sentir que la penetrante mirada obscura no dejaba de enfocarlo. Vaya que el bastardo irradiaba un aura pasada. Por lo que era mejor contestar a la pregunta que su mudo acompañante jamás exteriorizaría a seguir bajo la vigilia de aquellos irises noche.

Tenía entendido que el rubio con complejos de artista incomprendido era el primo del dobe, pero debido a que vivía en la morada Uzumaki -aparentemente por cuestiones académicas, por lo que la comadreja de su hermano había llegado a comentar-, y su apariencia era tan símil, generalmente los confundían con hermanos; cuestión que al parecer el menor terminó aceptando a forma de juego. Aunque tenía que admitir que aquel titulo luego podía ocasionar colisiones, puesto que el mayor se llegaba a achacar poderes que ciertamente no poseía sobre su persona. Pero aquello ya no le interesaba al Uchiha.

Entonces fue el turno para que en las redondas cuentas añiles se reflejada el pálido chico de cabello negro. Naruto no exigía una confesión, pero igual llevaba mucho tiempo guardándoselo y bien sabía que el rubio no diría nada, de ser asi, él igual poseía una larga lista de triunfantes momentos bochornosos para desplegar cual chismes virales por el colegio.

— Mi padre —soltó, y con ello su precaria situación se dejó vislumbrar.

Era curioso como pese a que ambos no se cansaban de pregonar lo mucho que se odiaban, en aquel momento la compañía del contrario se sentía como un desagradable bálsamo, que pese a la consistencia nauseabunda calmaba cualquier ardor que pudiese atormentarlos.

Las gruesas gotas comenzaban a precipitarse.

— Bueno teme, es un placer tener tales despilfarres de cuerdas vocales en tu compañía, pero me gusta esta chaqueta y no es mi intención que se moje —el blondo se levantó mientras estiraba los brazos, con intención de ir a gastar la generosidad de sus abuelos en comida caliente. Entonces se percató que el Uchiha no se movía de su lugar, lo miró extrañado arqueando sus simpáticas cejas desteñidas.

— Lo siento usurantokachi, yo me quedo.

Claro, seguramente para cantar bajo la lluvia. Metió la mano en su bolsillo percibiendo el puñado de billetes arrugados que ahí descansaban. Ya luego ahorraría más dinero para sus escapadas nocturnas de verano.

— Te invito un cappuccino —afloró de su garganta, tan natural que cualquier persona ajena a su circulo pensaría que eran amigos. Unos que se complementaban a la perfección.

Sasuke compuso un gesto de burla; podía mandar al carajo al rubio y hacerle ver que no necesitaba su exceso de generosidad, por no decir lástima… o podía aceptar el café, asi como ya había compartido tantas otras -desagradables- experiencias al lado del áureo. La realidad es que el Uzumaki era el eslabón directamente culpable de su falta de interés en convivir con el resto de la humanidad; tan dispar a su propia naturaleza, que cuando era un crío de parvulario aquello le pareció lo más fascinante del universo. Algo que su padre tachó de error. Un error del que nunca se pudo librar, porque asi aborreciera al de cuencas celeste -o lo hubiesen convencido de tal cosa- se le había vuelto un perturbador hábito eso de compartir emblemáticos momentos al lado de su supuesto némesis, el que bajo el lente apropiado ya no era tan fastidioso.

— Prefiero un expreso —la bebida caliente le caería bien, el refugio mejor y asi podría zanjar el asunto de su -disque- apatía por buscarse alguna amistad.

* * *

Notas

*Por ahí en los primeros capis insinúe que Naruto tenía un hermano, sip, me refería a Deidara, el cual quedó únicamente como mención en el fic. Aunque la verdad es que desde el comienzo pensaba que su relación fuera de primos.

Por cierto, me preguntaron si al final sería SasuNaru o NaruSasu. Lo siento pero aquí no vamos a llegar al punto en que eso se defina XD, sólo son ellos dos en un proceso complicado para desvelar lo mucho que el contrario significa en sus vidas. La acción gay ya tendrá lugar en algún otro fic ¬3¬. Y bueno, siento que es el capi más "dramático" hasta el momento pero a la historia le queda poco, por lo que ya necesita centrarse en el clímax-desenlace.

Muchas gracias a todos por su gran apoyo, y haciéndome algo de auto propaganda, los invito a ver las otras actualizaciones que he hecho, jojojo que este mes he estado inusualmente activa, asi que motívenme antes de que los trabajos semestrales me maten XD:

**Kaeru Rei****; ****Lyra Raven-k****; Nagi; ****shameblack****; ****Zanzamaru****; ****Susana Mode****; ****milk goku****; ****Chris Melian Black****; ****jennitanime****; ****TaO mEy-nEkO eViL****; ****NaraLollipop****; ****Saku-Aya****; ****Violet Strawberry****; ****camiSXN****; ****Kaitoru****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Hitomi Hozuki****; Hanajima-san; ****Kamy Black M****; ****Mari-neechan****; ****NekoYAOIsn**** y YANyoko1.**

¡Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

**Sucesos pasados**

Siendo sinceros, él no era el tipo de personas que se ponen nostálgicos, añorando épocas pasadas o las hipotéticas situaciones que jamás acontecieron en las mismas. Naruto vivía en el ahora y sus pasos únicamente lo llevaban adelante; porque girar la cabeza y que sus neuronas se desgastaran sumergiéndose entre un puñado de recuerdos, a su humilde consideración sólo era perder tiempo.

Por eso no entendía cómo es que la tarde dominguera estaba en completo esplendor, con el sol bañándolos a todos de alegría, y él seguía sobre su desarreglada cama, con sus irises añiles perdidos en las fotos del parvulario.

Todo comenzó con el peligrosamente autoritario timbre de su dulce madre, ordenándole limpiar su habitación, puesto que su cultivo de moho causado por el caos aderezado de restos de golosinas y gaseosas en el que se había convertido su refugio, amenazaba con expandirse a otros rincones de la casa. Y sabía que ignorar la petición de Kushina, era igual a que su madre aseara con gasolina y la caja de fósforos su cuarto.

Mejor emprender con dicha faena desde el alba antes de que el fuego arrasara con sus pertenencias.

El blondo ya casi había logrado que el total del piso, carente de muebles, fuera visible, cuando bajo un gastado librero encontró la vergonzosa prueba de la época en la que su papá tenía ese horroroso fetiche por emular la fauna del bosque con su ilustre persona; un álbum de la primaria.

Quizás fue que estaba aburrido en exceso o cansado de que la legía le resecara las manos y se colora a su nariz, pero en ese momento distraerse con las memorias de cuando era un chiquillo revoltoso, de rodillas raspadas y cuyo único objetivo en la vida era volverse ninja, le pareció un buen descanso. Y asi fue por un rato, mientras los retratos de sus amigos también se desplegaban sin inhibiciones ante sus gemas cerúleas; cuando el perro de Kiba era pequeño y adorable en lugar del monstruo peludo que ahora sacaba a pasear, cuando Ino y Sakura-chan pasaban más tiempo riendo y haciéndose peinados ridículos que peleando ¿Por qué hasta en las fotos de generación, Shikamaru aparecía bostezando y Chouji con una bolsa de frituras? Indudablemente ese par no había cambiado ni un poco, igual que el cabello de Lee; tan diferentes a Hinata, cuya voz ya no era aquel susurro apenas audible y ahora poseída un par de amigas que despertaban pasiones.

Rio de como aparecía haciendo muecas en casi todos los retratos, de la dicha que despertaba el verse acompañado de su familia en cada festival, junta o evento del colegio, de los campamentos de verano llenos de exageradas historias de terror y de los festivales colmados de chucherías y explosivos colores que iluminaban el cielo.

Vaya infancia más hermosa.

Y entonces cuando dio vuelta a la última página, creyendo que con eso cerraría el baúl de las remembranzas, encontró una imagen que simplemente colisionó su mundo, chocó contra las bases de la lógica que creyó nada haría moverse y sacó a relucir una verdad que ahora cualquiera calumniaría.

Era una foto sencilla de un par de niños sonriendo discretamente a la cámara; de un rubio que se colgaba de un delgado brazo de marfil, y un moreno quien no rechazaba el contacto, mientras entrelazaba su mano de porcelana con los dedos de trigo de su compañero. Ambos bajo la confortable sombra de un viejo árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en la escuela a la que ya no pertenecían. Era él disfrutando de la primavera con Sasuke; el que en ese momento era el chico recién transferido, su mejor amigo.

Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida lidiando con el Uchiha, obteniendo un morboso placer de hacerlo disgustar, de poder superarlo, de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar y bajara su ego de la altura estratosférica en la normalmente se hallaba. Detestada cuando ese engreído se achacaba algún mérito que lo volviese aún más pedante, más insufrible. Cuando sus fans no podían ver más allá de su cara bonita -la que él era incapaz de percibir, hay que aclarar- cuando sus labios pálidos componían aquel gesto ladino de autosatisfacción o en su mirada tintinaba la arrogancia. Eran tantos los puntos que aborrecía del de ojos ónice, que en algún momento olvidó por completo cómo comenzó aquella manía por reñirle cuando fuese posible, cuando germinó ese vicio por siempre querer competir con él, por demostrarle que era como cualquier otro chico y no una divinidad que se limitaba a convivir algunas horas entre adolescentes comunes.

Se había olvidado categóricamente que la primera impresión que le causó Sasuke, era la de un niñato con una necesidad tremenda de divertirse, sonreír y hacer amigos… de ser su amigo.

Comenzaba el segundo año del parvulario y a su salón fue a parar un pequeño de pocas palabras y actitud osca, que por alguna razón le causaba una insana curiosidad, y a quien casualmente colocaron en el pupitre frente al suyo. Ese recreo le habló por primera vez, al día siguiente ya jugaban juntos y a la semana era inseparables, tanto que seguramente muchos imaginaron que aquella amistad sería eterna… hasta que de la garganta de Sasuke afloró el desprecio casi al inicio del tercer año _"Eres un idiota y un mediocre, y yo no puedo estar con gente de tu posición"._

De ahí su lienzo arcoíris se transformó en una escala que iba del gris te soporto al negro te odio. Y en la mente del áureo aquella tinta espesa acabó bloqueando el hecho de que en algún instante de su jovial existencia, el moreno significó algo más que un dolor de tripa.

— Tú sí que eres un idiota —y no. El comentario no estaba dirigido al Uchiha. Porque asi fuese un tío insufrible, un jodido jactancioso y ese ente que lo hacía desquiciar con su sola presencia, estaba seguro que quizás las cosas no hubiesen terminado tan mal, si luego del comentario le hubiese pedido -exigido- una explicación hasta que el otro prefiriese cortarse las orejas antes que no contestar, en lugar de soltarle un puñetazo -que Sasuke respondió, obviamente- y ambos terminaran con castigos tantos escolares como hogareños.

Al menos con los años había aprendido a tener una perspectiva más pacifista e inteligente de la situación, en lugar de liarse a golpes a la primera oportunidad… bueno, al menos en los asuntos que les concernían al moreno y a él.

Nuestro rubio finalmente se levantó de la agazapada posición en su catre, aún con la fotografía en la mano, decidido a que necesitaba una bocanada de oxígeno fresco. Y mientras abría la ventana, por reflejo sus pozos cristalinos se desviaron a la residencia Uchiha, en cuyo jardín trasero cierto imbécil paliducho regaba las exóticas magnolias de Mikoto-san.

Naruto volvió a mirar la foto y luego sonrió. Para colmo Sasuke también resultó ser su vecino; entre otras horrorosas y desquiciantes coincidencias.

Por el momento terminaría de limpiar su habitación, quizás luego saldría a caminar un rato y si para cuando volviese el bastardo aún seguía fungiendo de jardinero, podría intentar ser amigable con el Uchiha.

Definitivamente a él no le gustaba vivir en el pasado, pero tenía que admitir que existió un segundo, cuando su pueril mente fue incapaz de procesar a que se debía su ruptura con el de mechones carbón, en que deseó que sus lágrimas de impotencia -con los años transformada en antipatía- tuvieran la capacidad de revivir todos aquellos días felices al lado de Sasuke, y con suerte poder prolongarlos por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Notas

¡He vuelto! Luego de otra prolongada ausencia ¬¬. De verdad que me apena haber dejado nuevamente todos los fics así sin más, pero he tenido una temporada del asco, en la que irónicamente poseía mucho tiempo libre pero fueron tiempos en que no tenía ganas de hacer más allá de lo estrictamente obligatorio.

De cualquier forma, pienso ponerme al día lo antes posible -a escribir como esclava XD-, y agradezco muchísimo el apoyo de todos los que aún se acuerdan de mis historias:

**TheRusso; ****jennitanime****; ****Lyra Raven-k****; ****Zanzamaru****; ****camiSXN****; ****Saku-Aya****; ****NaraLollipop****; YOOO; ****harunablakrose****; ****Kaeru Rei****; YASNyoko1; ****Violet Stwy****; ****Zoe Mikaella****; yuuske 22; ****alessa-vulturi****; ****; hijikata yoku; ****Hitomi Hozuki****; ****LF Tansy****; ****Yukinita****; ****shameblack**** y ****Jaelina****.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sucesos futuros**

Creo que ya es de dominio público que Sasuke jamás había tenido novia. Sí, el galán de la escuela parecía conservar una eterna soltería, y pese a ello nadie nunca siquiera insinuó el que pudiese caminar por la acera contraria, el único chisme que corría por el lugar era su obvia frigidez crónica. Seguramente el bastardo se la tenía tan creída que se había terminado volviendo asexual, al no encontrar un espécimen que se pudiese equiparar a sus jodidos atributos visuales.

Por lo que a últimas fechas, unos meses para concluir el bachillerato, el número de confecciones, insinuaciones u ofrecimientos descarados, había menguado significativamente para absoluto alivio de nuestro minino huraño. La situación se desarrollaba con sorprendente tranquilidad a falta de cualquier alusión femenina.

Hasta que Suigetsu comenzó a hablar de su nuevo amor.

Ese día el joven de cabello ébano decidió almorzar con sus más cercanos compañeros, y aunque en un principio la comida pareció desplegarse en completa quietud, todo cambió tan pronto como el chico de ojos violáceos recibió un mensaje que le hizo lucir su blanca y afilada sonrisa y usar su boca para más cosas que simplemente tragar como si no hubiese mañana.

— Parece que todo mi fin estará ocupado —y a sabiendas de que ninguno de sus amigos insistiría en que proporcionara detalles -panda de aguafiestas- , dio inicio a su interminable cháchara de como finalmente la pasión había tocado a la puerta de su sardónico corazón, de una forma bastante tosca y colmaba de encuentros abruptos.

Karin era el nombre de la afortunada, una chica enérgica -por no decir histérica-, perfeccionista -entiéndase controladora- y con ligeros cambios de humor -una buena dosis de bipolaridad- con la que parecía que jamás congeniaría; pero conforme el tiempo pasó y Kakashi los obligaba a formar equipo, lograron asimilar la presencia del contrario a un nivel que seguramente en un inicio hubiesen cavilado enfermizo. Y todo su teatrito de pseuda repulsión mermó hace apenas dos semanas cuando entre gritos aceptaron volverse una acaramelada parejita.

— Hace un mes dijo que detestaba a mujeres como ella —comentó Juugo, aprovechando que el Hozuki estaba tan centrado en su relato que los ignoraba casi a totalidad.

— Hace un mes Karin me dijo que era el amor de su vida —contestó el Uchiha, el que comenzaba a aburrirse magistralmente del tema.

— Es cierto que su timbre no es exactamente melodioso y en ocasiones parece que sólo comenta banalidades, o que únicamente quiere recurrir a la violencia para resolver sus problemas, pese a que se considera una geniecillo, pero tiene su lado amable y puede ser cariñosa y divertida —ahora que lo decía en voz alta, todo sonada perturbadoramente patológico, algo con los que los otros dos chicos concordaban a la perfección.

Y mientras los detalles surgían, Sasuke sintió que había escuchado esa historia en otro lugar, nada más que no podía asegurar el mismo desenlace… seguramente en alguna idiota _teen movie_ de a las que su madre la gustaba sintonizar los sábados por la noche.

— Y que dices Sasuke ¿No hay nadie que apueste por el premio mayor? —preguntó Suigetsu desviando la atención, en una disque sutil táctica para que el moreno le proveyera algún dato; él no era un cotilla que disfrutarse con los rumores de la preparatoria, pero no por nada ese tío era el ídolo de la escuela.

— Al parecer no todos somos tan afortunados —expresó el de irises brunos con una irónica mueca que ladeaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Mira que encontrarte con quien compartir tu amplia gama de desórdenes mentales, debe ser un sueño —¡Ese hijo de…!

— Casi tan imposible como quien tolere a semejante estreñido —refutó el de hebras platinadas—. Necesitas relajarte Uchiha, apuesto que tu amargura menguaría si le permitiese a otro ente tocar tu raquítico corazón. Una persona necesita sentir más que orgullo para estar satisfecha.

— Quizás si pudieses estar orgulloso de algo, me entenderías.

— ¡Eres un completo bastardo, no sabes cómo te detesto…! —que divertido era hacer enrabietar al adicto al agua, casi igual de satisfactorio que picarle la paciencia a cierto dob… ¡Momento! Lo segundo sólo era irritante, que no se le fuera a olvidar.

Pero pese a que en realidad poco le importaban los dichos del Hozuki, la inherente verdad es que efectivamente hasta él mismo había considerado darle a alguna chica -incomparablemente afortunada- la oportunidad de tener una cita. Aunque antes de ejecutar cualquier acción toda intención se iba derechito al carajo… no es que no sintiese la mínima atracción física por alguien, aunque lo negase fehacientemente sigue siendo un mocoso con hormonas; su eterno problema para desplantar mujeres radicaba en que con ninguna lograba un grado de empatía que diera la confianza para una interacción más íntima. Todas eran tan banales a su humilde consideración, que un despampanante cuerpo no alcanzaba para seducirlo.

Una alegre tonada pop, calmó instantáneamente la infinita gama de insultos que el de cuencas lilas destinada al morocho con el que insistía en juntarse. Y en cuanto vio el remitente en su móvil, no dudó en componer una apacible expresión.

— Al parecer la princesita necesita mi presencia de inmediato —asi que aún con su primorosa noviecita, seguía siendo sarcástico—. No vemos en clases Juugo, y Sasuke, espero que te pierdas camino al salón —dijo, abandonándolos sin mayor reparo.

Ya podían centrarse en ingerir lo que les faltaba de comida.

— ¿En verdad nadie te llama la atención? —y para su completa sorpresa, fue el de cabello anaranjado quien insistió con la plática ¿De cuándo acá, el de ojos dorados indagaba en la existencia de cualquiera?—. Alguien con quien sientas que te complementas, que puedes ser tú y actuar sin ningún tipo de inhibición —expresó para enseguida terminar sus onigiris, permitiendo que el Uchiha aprovechara la mudes que le concedía su propia bola de arroz para contestarle al más alto.

— Las chicas no son una prioridad —dictaminó con absoluta franqueza, finalizando su almuerzo y comenzando a recoger sus cosas—. Además, creo ser capaz de darme cuenta cuando encuentre a alguien asi —bromeó, con otra de sus muecas de superioridad adornando sus facciones.

Una sonrisa sincera entonces se plasmó en el rostro del de cabello claro.

— En ocasiones lo que necesitamos, es justo lo que creemos aborrecer; suena contradictorio pero en la vida es necesario un balance —dijo, siguiendo al Uchiha.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, y antes de que pudiese preguntarle cualquier cosa a Juugo, una risa clara y estridente invadió el espacio, un sonido semejante al que cierta pelirroja ahora comprometida sacaba cuando tenía un ataque de fervor. Los ojos negros viajaron a un punto del patio, donde un blondo a quien parecía no hacerle falta amigos, caminaba alegremente dirección al aula.

De alguna forma su día no parecía estar completo sin la presencia del áureo, y por cierta causa que no podría explicar, aquel sonido que en antaño se le antojaba lacerante ahora parecía cobrar cierta armonía. Sin percibirlo sus cuencas de obsidiana se quedaron pegadas a la estampa del Uzumaki, por más tiempo del que era políticamente correcto apreciar a quien supuestamente era su enemigo declarado.

Quizás sería agradable… tener personas efervescentes rodeándolo, quien contrastara con su grave temple… algo asi como Naruto.

— Y yo nunca mencioné que tenía que ser una chica —susurró el mayor recobrando de inmediato la atención del Uchiha, el cual ahora lo miraba atónito.

Si las cosas iban por buen camino, al parecer otro retoño de pasión se abriría antes de concluir la preparatoria. Aunque en ocasiones, Sasuke llegaba a ser más tozudo y despistado que el propio Suigetsu.

* * *

Notas

Sinceramente creo que Sasuke es tan lento para entender ciertas situaciones como Naruto para otras XD. Por lo que puse a sus compañeros de Taka a darle cierto empujoncito mental jojojo.

Como de costumbre muchísimas gracias a todos los que me brindan su magnífico apoyo:

**Goten Trunks5****; ****Violet Stwy****; ****LaLa Do****; sam; ****chizuruchan1999****; ****sakura1402****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Zanzamaru****; ****jennitanime****; ****harunablakrose****; ****; YASNyoko1; ****Saya Christopher****; ****NaraLollipop****; ****shameblack****; ****kaisafesadness****; ****al3-5tar****; ****Hitomi Hozuki****; Saku-aya y Asdf.**

¡Espero leernos pronto!


	19. Chapter 19

**De odios**

El festival escolar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que durante aquella semana las clases se mantenían en general paralizadas. Tenían permiso para entrar tarde y salir del complejo educativo hasta que el astro rey terminara de ocultarse, especialmente los estudiantes de último año, que se esforzaban al máximo para hacer memorable su participación. Naruto, consciente de que nadie arribaría al alba a la escuela, tomó la radical decisión de zanjar cierto asuntillo, que venía quebrándole la cabeza desde hacía varias semanas.

Hablaría con Sasuke de una vez por todas.

Quizás era una soberana idiotez querer entender las causas de su ruptura, a casi diez años de que está ocurriese, pero pronto terminarían el colegio y estaba casi seguro que no volverían a coincidir en la universidad, por lo que no interesaba si resultaban aún más hastiados del contrario luego de dicha charla. Era una de esas maneras cordiales que el rubio caviló para cerrar aquel ciclo de enfermiza repulsión.

La corrediza puerta de su aula estaba a un metro de su persona. Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron contener y lentamente lo fue soltando, preparándose mentalmente para que lo que se avecinaba, finalmente entró al salón.

Tal y como era predecible, en aquel espacio la única presencia era cierto chico de cabello ébano y piel marfilada, cuyos ojos de granito se desviaron momentáneamente, sorprendidos, del grueso libro que yacía entre sus manos cuando se percató de que ahora ya no estaba solo. El ceño del moreno de frunció inconscientemente al ver la estampa del Uzumaki, regresando en automático la vista a la lectura.

El rubio entonces pensó, que quizás estaban demasiado acostumbrados a sus roles de némesis, para poder mantener una sensata plática que los ayudara a crecer como personas. Otro suspiro. Aun con ello tenía que intentarlo.

— Sas… —comenzó, pero antes de que el corto nombre del azabache pudiese ser completamente expulsado por sus labios, una mueca, que concentraba tanta repulsión como asombro lo dejó mudo. Como el nene no cooperara aquello simplemente sería imposible.

El Uchiha alzó una de sus delineadas cejas, incrédulo de que aquel tarado de cabello desteñido quisiese iniciar una conversación con él. Seguramente escuchó mal, porque ya era suficientemente cargante el saber que la adorable -entiéndase la ironía- presencia del blondo ahora estaba pudriendo su tranquilidad matutina. Pensar que siempre madrugada para evitar más contacto con su hermano, y venía encontrándose con el único tipo que lo podía exasperar a un punto más insano del que le ocasionaba Itachi. Sí que estaba jodido.

Naruto, quien ya era consciente de los tratos hoscos y la manía de mandar a la mierda, del morocho, decidió que sí quería algún avance tendría que ser completamente directo. De cuatro zancadas llegó hasta el extremo en el que permanecía el de piel blanquecina.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? —soltó, alto, claro y a un palmo de la pálida cara del de mechoncitos obscuros; al parecer no había perdido el toque en eso de ser sorpresivo… e imprudente.

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke, quien ahora dudaba de estar consciente y no en un mal sueño -quizás fue atropellado rumbo al colegio-, se esforzaba por hacer sinapsis e intentarle encontrar sentido a la pregunta del áureo. No, simplemente aquello no poseía lógica.

— Nosotros… llegamos a ser amigos —explicó, casi en un susurro y evitando el contacto con los ojos de obsidiana ¡Oh sí! Le faltó reflexionar lo muy vergonzosa que aquella plática podía tornarse.

El Uchiha cerró su libro, recargó su delineada barbilla sobre su lechosa palma y miró aburrido al rubiales—. ¿No me digas que entraste a un etapa de crío melancólico? —preguntó, sacándole al segundo un mohín de enojo a Naruto—. Patético.

— Siempre has sido insufrible —contratacó el de ojos añiles—. Desde que te conocí, tu mala leche rige cada uno de tus pretenciosos actos —expuso, seguro de que jamás tendría otra oportunidad para decirle frente a frente sus verdades al moreno, y que dicho acto no los llevase a un enfrentamiento físico—. Y aún asi… nos llevábamos bien —terminó con una mueca irónica, la que intentaba camuflar una triste sonrisa.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar, Naruto? —porque estaba lamentablemente seguro, que aquel parloteo no era, en absoluto, para hacerlo desquiciar.

— ¿Qué cambió, teme? —dijo, para conectar sus irises con los del Uchiha—. Y no me salgas con el cuento barato, de que repentinamente te diste cuenca que era un incordio que te restaba méritos, porque fuiste consciente de mi contrastante personalidad desde el comienzo.

— No entiendo porque eso te interesa ahora.

— No me gusta dejar asuntos sin resolver.

— Pasó hace años, imbécil —declaró, deseando que algún cataclismo ocurriese en ese instante, interrumpiendo lo que fuese que mantenían.

— ¿Y qué? Jamás lo resolvimos —por mucho que al blanco joven le incomodase, él sabía perseverar, insistir asi fuese lacerante como un golpe en la entrepierna—. Puedes decirme Sasuke —porque era un asunto entre ellos, una interrogante que le quemaba las tripas y le hacía explotar el cerebro, así hubiese intentado sepultarla durante años, siempre había estado presente en cada discusión, riña o alegórico encontronazo, en cada momento en que sus enervados ojos se conectaban. Y estaba casi convencido, de que Sasuke sentía lo mismo—. No es como si me fuera a ir con el chisme por todo el instituto. Además estos son los últimos meses que vamos a pasar juntos, así que no interesa —era cierto ¿Qué más importaba? Luego de aquello la fractura finalmente era impostergable.

— Es complicado, dobe —cedió. Sino dejaba salir aquello ahora nunca lo haría; sólo por eso estaba dispuesto a hablar—. Simplemente… no era adecuado el juntarme contigo, alguien no lo aprobaba —y sintió pena y repulsión por su falta de carácter, pero así como cuando era un chiquillo no se atrevió a transmitir su verdadero estado, ahora tampoco lo haría.

— ¿Pensé que te traía al fresco cualquier crítica? —de no estar solos, cualquiera hubiese errado y creído que aquello era una simple burla.

— Ya te dije no es tan sencillo —como no lo era el sincerarse con quien se supone que detestas, admitir que su entorno estaba un tanto descompuesto, que llegaba a envidiar el hogar del Uzumaki, aquel apoyo que jamás menguaba, o que también deseó con toda su pueril alma seguir al lado de aquel radiante niño, el que ahora se esforzaba por mantener un contacto para nada agresivo.

— ¿Fue tu familia? —y Sasuke únicamente pudo sonreír.

— Digamos que a mí me enseñaron a mantener un estatus —uno que desdeñaba a las personales joviales y cálidas, que pecaban de inocencia y no se cansaban de repartir alegría.

— Y a mí a ser sincero —Naruto desvió ligeramente la mirada al ventanal, percatándose de como las oleadas de estudiantes comenzaban a invadir el colegio, en un par de segundos su aula estaría rebosante —. No creo que esto cambie las cosas, sigo creyendo que eres un perfecto idiota —dijo, para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su pupitre.

— Al menos en todo soy perfecto, mediocre sin remedio —contratacó el moreno, sintiéndose extrañamente reanimado. Ya no eran los mocosos irracionales que acataban ordenes sin considerar sus deseos o pensar en las consecuencias, Naruto había madurado, y era momento de demostrar que el también—. Todavía te debo un café—dijo, escuchándose como un secreto debido al ruido que comenzaba a invadir los corredores.

El rubito sonrió. Sí nada había cambiado en absoluto, porque aquel bastardo seguiría compitiendo con él a cada segundo, exasperándolo con su presencia, pero siendo una pieza vital en su vida— Puedes pagármelo a la salida.

* * *

Notas

¿Y qué creen que sigue? Jojojo ¡Ah con estos chicos! Son tan cabezotas que por eso los adoro XD, se tardan años -literal- en comprender las cosas. Por cierto sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero el otro día -en otro fic- recibí un comentario despreciando al yaoi Narutesco, fue tan raro e hilarante XD.

Bueno no me queda más que agradecer el gran apoyo que le han dado a este fic y rezar por que les guste su culminación:

**Sakura1402****; ****Michi Roll****; ****alessa-vulturi****; ****Kaeru Rei****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****shameblack****; ****Goten Trunks5****; ****Zanzamaru****; ****jennitanime****; ****Ang97****; ****NaraLollipop****; ****Violet Stwy****; ****Hagane Yuuki****; ****harunablakrose****; Lala Do; ****Accelsoul****; ****ImOtO-92****; ****Hikari Susumi****; ****Saku-Aya****; ****starlightnorain****; ****free-eyes****; ****Kumikoson4**** y pam.**

¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, nos vemos en el final!


	20. Chapter 20

**De amores**

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Escuchó su nombre y de inmediato sus cuencas negras se desviaron, del grueso libro entre sus blancos falanges a la joven de rosado cabello y vestido floral.

Sakura lo observaba con sorpresa, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sincera dicha—. ¡No te veía desde la graduación! Que gusto encontrarte—dijo efusiva, mostrando su blanca dentadura y con claras intenciones de querer abrazarlo. Claro, las cuales se extinguieron al recordar que el morocho era terriblemente alérgico al cariño físico.

— Hola, Sakura —saludó parco. Admitía que de todas sus compañeras, Haruno era seguramente la que más le agradaba, casi al punto de poder entablar una amistad con ella. Lo cual se debía a que, pese a que la chica tuvo una terrible obsesión con su persona cuando iban en parvulario, había logrado madurar y de paso dirigir sus intenciones amorosas a otros—. ¿Cómo has estado?

El verano recién comenzaba, y ellos no se habían visto desde que salieron del bachillerato, tres meses atrás. Desde aquella ceremonia colmada de flores de cerezos y lágrimas de orgullo. En donde por cierto, tuvo que soportar las horrendas muestras públicas de afecto, cortesía de Itachi.

Vaya experiencia más bochornosa.

Por lo que era agradable encontrarse con ella en aquella concurrida librería, saturada de un delicioso aroma a café y tranquila música instrumental.

— Así que entraste a la escuela de Derecho —aseguró la joven de irises esmeralda, quien tenía la vista fija en el título del volumen que el Uchiha se veía dispuesto a llevarse.

— Así es —declaró orgullo—. Me imagino que tú estás en Medicina.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Todos los proyectos que presentaste tenían algo que ver con la materia —¡Vaya sorpresa! Nunca imaginó que fuese merecedora de alguna atención por parte del de cabello obscuro. Aquello por poco la hubiese regresado a su época de fervor por el pálido chico, de no ser por la estridente y conocida voz, que rompió con la tranquilidad del momento.

— ¡Teme! Ya encontré los libros que necesito de fotografía ¿Y a qué no adivinas? Mi suerte es tan esplendida que están de descue… —Naruto quien se mostraba todo sonrisas, camina a paso rápido, ganándose algunos gestos de reproche, sin embargo el visualizar a su mejor amiga al lado del moreno fue lo que le hizo callarse abruptamente—. ¡Sakura-chan! —al menos por un segundo.

— ¿Naruto? —estaba confundida en exceso, y sus dudas no se estaba aclarando entre los brazos del blondo, ante la mirada aburrida del Uchiha—. ¿Estás acompañando a Sasuke-kun? —preguntó finalmente cuando el de ojos celeste terminó su saludo, con tal extrañeza como si le hubiese surgido un tercer brazo.

Entonces Naruto recordó, que pese a llevar una relación casi idílica con la de ojos jade, basada en la confianza y en contarse todas las tonterías que le pasaran por la mente, hasta el momento no había encontrado la forma para soltarle eso de que quizás ya no despreciaba profundamente al de irises noche, y como el sentimiento de no repulsión era mutuo.

Su mirada añil se desvió avergonzada, componiendo una risilla nerviosa.

— Es que… decidimos limar asperezas y mejorar nuestra relación —claro, y de ahí a estar de compras cual compinches de toda la vida ¿Cómo cuántas otras experiencias de acercamiento habían compartido?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, fastidiado, sólo Naruto podía liar una situación más banal—. Este retrasado, pasó toda la mañana gritándome desde su ventana para que viniera con él. Técnicamente fui obligado —¡Ja! Lo decía como si ella desconociera sus habilidades, para mandar derechito al demonio cualquier ofrecimiento.

— Tú también necesitabas algunos libros —reclamó el rubiales, señalando la discreta pila de obras legislativas, que el de hebras carbón mantenía sobre una estantería. Con ese tipo de tratos, ni quien imaginase que hace unos escasos seis meses, esos chicos estaban dispuestos a saltar a la yugular del contrario a la menor provocación.

— Voy a pagar esto —aclaró Sasuke, tomando su material y alejándose a paso raudo de aquel inepto de cabellera clara.

— Vaya, no sabía que estabas saliendo con Sasuke-kun —declaró Sakura, con una chispeante risilla, tan pronto estuvo segura que el Uchiha era incapaz de escucharlos.

— Sakura-chan, no lo digas de esa forma, se escucha… raro —la situación ya era bizarra por sí sola, no necesitaba a la cotilla de su amiga para aderezarla aún más con su tonito burlón, casi insinuando algún tipo de… cita ¡Uggg!

— Es bueno verlos juntos, me recuerda a cuando eran niños —y entonces el Uzumaki dejó su exagerada mueca ofuscada, cambiándola a una de estupor absoluto.

— ¿Tú… lo recuerdas?

— Claro, era tan divertido observarlos como escucharte decir "dattebayo" al final de todas tus oraciones —y era maravillo que dicho patrón se pudiesen recobrar—. ¿Desde cuándo se frecuentan?

— Su casa está situada al lado de la mía —respondió simplón, provocando que la de cabellos cereza alzara el puño en señal de amenaza. Esa chica no aguantaba las bromas—. Se puede decir que hicimos las paces un par de meses antes de la graduación.

— Entonces ¿Están en una relación clandestina? —pero claro, ella podía hacer chascarrillos cuando se le antojase.

Se aclaró la garganta, y mirando de reojo que el de cabello negro seguía distraído en la fila de pago, decidió esclarecerle las cosas a su amiga, la que no borraba el gesto pícaro y ansioso de su blanca tez. Sakura le estaba dando un poco de miedo en ese instante—. Determinamos que las razones por las que nos peleamos originalmente fueron una estupidez y… vemos si ahora podemos soportarnos mutuamente, por ello no… nos hemos mostrado ante el mundo como amigos.

¡Oh, ternurita! Naruto podía ser tan cabezota cuando estaba nervioso. Si ella sólo jugaba. Y siguió con su cháchara hasta el de bruno mirar retornó a su lado, haciendo la muda advertencia de que o se movilizaban o su incursión a la plaza comercial iba a terminar, a la que obviamente el zorrito contestó con un mohín de pseudo repulsión.

Sakura volvió a mostrar una discreta sonrisa; ese par, más que amigos, parecían una de esas explosivas parejitas que necesitaban pelear para entrar en calor.

— ¿No quieres acompañarnos, Sakura-chan? —preguntó el Uzumaki, extendiéndole su morena palma, la cual, como jamás ocurría, decidió rechazar.

— Lo siento Naru, quedé con Ino dentro de media hora, y estoy segura que estar detrás de dos chicas buscando vestidos, no es su ideal de salida —aquello era mentira, pero estaba segura que de haber cedido a la petición del áureo, aquellos gestos de superioridad por parte de Sasuke, los cuales ocultaba una cálida dicha, o la ligera sonrisa bobalicona en los labios canela de Naruro, no hubiesen seguido siendo exteriorizados.

— ¡Nos vemos luego, Sakura-chan!

— ¡Por supuesto, en la noche te marcó!—se despidió a la par en que agitaba su delicada mano, y una vez que estuvieron a una distancia considerable, decidió aclararle un punto primordial—. ¡Que pasen una linda tarde, me lo cuidas, Sasuke-kun!

Aquel tenue sonrojo cubriendo los pómulos de nieve, fue sencillamente divino, casi tanto como la acalorada consternación pintada en la cara de su amigo de ojos celestes. Entonces se percataran que sus manos, yacían a punto de tocarse y de un ridículo brinco -prácticamente sincronizado- doblaron la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— De verdad que hacen una gran pareja—dijo Sakura al viendo, observando como a sus graciosas siluetas se les seguía transparentando la vergüenza—. Supongo que esa era la única forma en la que podía surgir un amor entre ellos —porque todo era en exceso obvio, al menos para ella.

Cada trifurca e insulto, cada gesto de desprecio, únicamente los acercaba. Cada chica con la Naruto había salido -incluida la dulce Hinata- y cuya química parecía ser nula. Cada que el destino parecía confabular para orillarlos a un incómodo contacto, la cual era tan frecuente, que hasta ella pensó que únicamente era una mera excusa para poder extender su facha de heterosexualidad entre sus compañeros.

Porque Naruto era idiota, y Sasuke de paso, y les había llevado años darse cuenta que en realidad separarse no era una opción, por más que ambos se empeñaran en sufrir alguna ruptura, al final terminaban encontrándose.

— Espero que sean muy felices —seguro que si las cosas seguían por aquel rumbo, en menos de un año se enteraría que sus gustos, ya habían cambiado de acera, porque aquello no iba para amistad; un amigo no mira al contrario al humedecerse los labios, ni se cuelga del hombro contrario a la menor provocación. Pero antes de que la nueva tormenta se desatara ella tenía un pendiente de proporciones épicas—. ¿Alo, Ino? Te tengo un chisme gigante, pero debes jurar que esto no sale de nosotras… —Después de todo, ya no eran niños de escuela ¿Qué importaba que el mundo se fuese a enterar?

* * *

Notas

Y sí, es el final XD

¡No me peguen! Sé que tardé horrores en actualizar, pero tuve muchísimos problemas; -emocionales, financieros y escolares- y al final lo que me ayudó fue un cambio de fandom -¿Qué? Hay que tener variedad en la vida-.

Seguramente esperaban -o querían- una noche de pasión desenfrenada ¡Pero vamos! Se la pasan despreciándose a cada capítulo, aquello no hubiese resultado muy lógico. Al menos pude poner un beso o la manita sudada, pero mejor piensen que esto es el inició de todo ello XD. Y no sé, al final a mí me convenció mucho más la incómoda participación de Sakura, que la chica de verdad que me agrada.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me siguieron con este proyecto, con sus inspiradoras palabras y muestras de cariño, a esta historia que sinceramente, jamás hubiese esperado que gustara tanto:

**Naruto forever; ****Zanzamaru****; ****starlightnorain****; ****Dakota Boticcelli****; alessa; ****Goten Trunks5****; ****harunablakrose****; ****Hagane Yuuki****; ****Violet Stwy****; amante-animeid; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****jennitanime****; ****shao-kino****; shameblack; ****Lyra Raven-k****; ****sepphire****; ****Zoe Mikaella****; ****Aoi-Hikawa****; kurumy3; ****Wiiel****; ****ImOtO-92****; ****LaLa Do****; Alicatar-chan; Asuka; ****free-eyes**** y ****Kumikoson4****. **

Espero leernos pronto en alguna otra historia, que por ahí aún me quedan trabajos pendientes ;)

¡Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!

PD. Por cierto, para quien quiera abuchearme de forma más personal XD, informó que ya tengo finalmente mi cuenta en face -de hecho desde hace varios meses-, así que si gustan agregarme, la puse en mi perfil.


End file.
